My One and Only Part 3 of The Replacement Series
by Nightwing13
Summary: Stephanie and Dougie are back, and better then ever! They've gone through so much together and lasted strong! So what happens when Dougie's sister drives Stephanie over the edge? Will they last forever? Douiexoc, slight Tomxoc, Dannyxoc, and Harryxoc
1. Chapter 1

**So this is part three and last part of my series, The Replacement. Thank you readers who have been **with** me from Part 1. I would truly love it if you would read this last part too. I do not own Just My Luck or McFLY.**

**My One and Only**

**Chapter 1 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

After emptying the last box in the studio room, I carried it out to the family room and dropped it in front of Dougie's feet. Barely missing his toes.

"Last box, is empty!" I said as I dusted my hands of as if dirt had covered them.

Dougie removed his bass from his lap and leaned it against the side of the couch. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Awesome!" Then he pulled me onto the couch by my wrists, making me giggle.

"And now you get to put the boxes away!"

"Yay boxing!" He said sarcastically. Then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. "So…now that all the boxes are unpacked…"

"Yeah, after we've been here for four months!" He laughed at my comment and continued.

"I kind of made a promise." He started to scare me a bit so I leaned away from him and turned to see his face.

"What kind of promise?" I was beginning to worry. I started to think that he promised he would throw a crazy house warming party.

Yay, even more stuff to clean up…

"I promised my sister she could stay with us for a while…" He said and quickly shut his eyes and put his hands up to protect himself as if I was going to hit him. The worry left me and I couldn't help but laugh at his cute reaction. He opened his eyes and gave me a confused look. "You're…laughing?"

"Yeah! I thought it was something bad!"

"It is bad!" He yelled, only to make me laugh harder.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!" I finally stopped laughing.

"How?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"She's a little bitch." My eyes widened and I slapped him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" I laughed again.

"Never call you little sister's a bitch!" He rolled his eyes.

"Well she is. Can't help that I'm telling the truth. She doesn't like any of my girlfriends. And because you've been my longest and best relationship…" I smiled and blushed from his confession. "she won't let our relationship be easy!" My hands flew up to his cheeks and I planted a long kiss on his lips. When I pulled away I bit my lip as a reaction in case he didn't like the kiss. But from the way Dougie's eyes slowly opened and he looked breathless which pleased me.

"In case you haven't noticed, our relationship hasn't always been easy, but we've gotten through hit perfectly fine. Look where we are now!" He smiled.

"So true…" He tackled me to the couch, making me squeal. Then he planted long kisses on my lips. I couldn't resist to not kiss him back.

But our little world came to a stop when we heard numerous knocks on the front door. Then Donovan was sent off in a frenzy of loud barks. The door opened and soon my band and Dougie's band, with the addition of Erica walked in. I groaned and Dougie slowly got off me.

"Let's keep it rated G people!" Dave yelled making both Dougie and I roll our eyes and groan.

"So much for peace and quiet." Dougie said as he sat up on the couch, as did I.

"STEPHY!" A familiar voice that sounded like Erica called. Then I was underneath a small dog pile.

"Erica get off me!" I yelled but it came out. "Ebica bet op be!"

"Not uh!"

"Oh, I'm joining this!" James added as he too jumped on top of us.

"Aw, so much love in the room." Steve said as he pulled James off me and Danny (J) pulled Erica off.

"So how's life together?" Dave asked me as he sat down on the floor with Steve, only to be tackled by Donovan and sending everyone into fits of laughter.

"Pretty nice actually." I finally answered after my laughing fit.

"That's good." James said as everyone took a seat.

Tom sat between Harry and I. Danny (H) sat in the armchair next to the couch. James and Danny (J) sat on the smaller couch next to Dougie's side. Bianca sat on Harry's lap and Erica had closely snuggled next to Danny (J).

"What about you guys?" I asked them.

"Nothing new, by the way we have band rehearsals tomorrow." Danny (H) said…surprisingly.

"IT SPEAKS!" Dave yelled only to get nudged in the side of his blonde head with Danny (H)'s foot.

"Oh, so do we Dougie." Danny (J) said.

"Noooo, I don't want to leave Steph's side!" Dougie pretended to cry as he leaned on me and hugged me.

"Oh, you guys will just have sex when you get home!" Harry joked making everyone laugh.

"Did you read my mind?" Dougie asked with a serious face, making everyone laugh harder.

"And you're a hypocrite! You and Bianca probably do it all night, every night!" I shot back playfully.

"Harry…I think she read my mind too!" Bianca whispered to Harry but loud enough for us all to hear. We laughed again once more.

"Oh, Steph! Ren is coming to visit!" Erica piped in.

"Really? That's great! I can't wait to see her!"

"I know same! We'll get in so much trouble!"

"Ssssh, these guys don't know that." I hushed her jokingly, but with the looks on every bodies face's they thought I was serious. "I'M JOKING!"

"Ooooh." They all said together. Except, it sounded more like an out of tune chorus!

Then my attention turned to Tom. He had been pretty quiet and didn't look to cheery. Not to mention, for once, Gio wasn't with him.

That's weird…

"So Tom, how have you been?" He looked up.

"Huh?"

"What, am I speaking a different language?" I joked.

"Well Steph, you can speak Welsh." Erica added randomly.

"ERICA, HUSH!" She laughed and I turned back to Tom. "So how are you?" He looked down at himself.

"Peachy."

"Uh, excuse me but did the change the term peachy to depressed?" Everyone started laughing again and then I nudged Tom with my elbow. "By the way your nose just grew like Pinocchio." He looked up at me with a confused look with a hint of a smile.

"What?"

"Ha, got you to smile! SCORE!" He laughed.

"You're so weird!"

"Well she is dating Dougie." Danny (J) added.

"SHUT UP!" Dougie yelled making us laugh.

I looked back at Tom. A wave of depression must have hit him once more. His smile had vanished and he looked even more depressed.

What's going on with Tom?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for how late this is! This is part three and last part of my series, The Replacement. Thank you readers who have been **with** me from Part 1. I would truly love it if you would read this last part too. I do not own Just My Luck or McFLY.**

**Chapter 2 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

I woke up the next morning in Dougie's arms, his nice warm arms. Then Donovan, who has gotten a lot bigger, lay at the end of the bed, warming both my feet and Dougie's. I loved waking up to mornings like this. I felt like this was my own family. I sat up a little and lightly pecked Dougie on the lips.

"Morning handsome." He immediately groaned but a smile formed on his lips.

"Just a little longer!" He complained as his grip tightened around me, making me giggle.

"Nope!" He slowly opened his eyes and pecked me on the lips too. "Come on, I want to go pay a visit to our lovely friends." I said as I wiggled out of his arms and crawled out of bed.

"Well, if I wake up to see this every morning, then maybe I'll be a morning person!" He finally said, more awake. Then it hit me…I was still naked from…last night.

I immediately covered myself with my hands and pulled the comforter off the bed, waking Donovan up. I wrapped the comforter around me tightly and then walked out of the bedroom, to the master bathroom. I heard Dougie groan again.

"She woke you up too Donovan?" I heard Dougie ask. Then I heard Donovan whine and hop off the bed. "Aw thanks for leaving me too!" Dougie called to him, making me burst out into laughter.

After both Dougie and I were dressed and ready to go, we said farewell to Donovan and then got in his car. Donovan was now too big to ride in Dougie's car, and we didn't really see a reason to get a family car now…I mean we're only dating….I sure we're flat mates but…FORGET IT!

"Steph?" My mind snapped back to reality and I looked from the window to Dougie who was driving.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You looked a little dazed and confused." He looked really worried.

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure? You know I can cancel the plans for Jazzie to stay with us. She doesn't need to stay with us."

"DOUGIE!" He just looked ahead of him now. "Honestly, I'm fine." I said as I placed my hand on his that rested on the console. "Now are you fine with Jazzie coming to stay with us?" He didn't answer right away. "Dougie?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." I cocked an eyebrow at him, but he didn't notice.

"If you say so…"

When we finally made it to the McFLY mansion, I nearly jumped out of the car before Dougie even parked it! I was so excited to see Ren, I was overwhelmed with joy! I ran up the front steps and let myself into the house.

"REN!" Immediately my crazy best friend came running down the stairs.

"STEPH!" She jumped off the last stair and tackled me. I fell to the ground and we both burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Whoa! What did I miss here?" Dougie asked as he walked through the door to find Ren and me on the floor.

"Sorry Dougie, but I want Stephanie back!" Ren said as we both stood up and she pulled me in a tight hug. I could only laugh.

"Steph, Dougie!" I looked over to the living room as Erica walked in.

"Hey!" I said as I escaped Ren's hug and hugged Erica.

"Come on guys, everybody is in the living room." She said as she led us into the room that was cramped with our friends.

Everybody was there. James, Dave, and Steve squeezed together on one couch beside the T.V., Danny (J), Harry and Bianca on the couch next to it, and then Tom and Danny (H) sitting in a new couch that replaced the arm chair from so long ago. They all looked up and greeted us. Of course, I took note that Tom's little love bug…was still not with us.

"Finally you guys are here!" Danny (J) called to us with a smile.

"Somebody stuck in bed from a long night?" I heard James ask and when I looked over to him he had a smirk on his face.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at him, blushing too. Dougie fell silent next to me, because it was actually true.

"Wow, keep that up guys and you may soon have a child!" Dave added, and then the whole room fell silent. It was weird how that subject came up after I thought about it.

"Well…this is awkward." Erica said in the middle of the silence. Then she patted my back. "Soooo don't you guys have like practice or something to get to?" She asked changing the subject.

"Oh yeah!" They all began to say. I turned to Erica and mouthed the words 'thank you' to her and she just nodded. Ren caught on to the words and just laughed at us.

"We call studio first!" James suddenly yelled as he ran to the basement stairs. Steve and Dave were right on his heels.

"Come on Steph." Danny (H) said after a sigh. I followed him after giving Dougie a quick peck. As I left the room I could hear the others let out long 'aws'.

Once I followed Danny (H) down to the basement, I immediately pulled my purple Les Paul out of the guitar case. Everybody was now waiting for me and I walked over to them.

"Steph, something up?" Steve asked making me look up. I didn't even realize my facial features were showing how confused I was.

"Uh…yeah…it's just…" The guys looked at each other and then back at me.

"You aren't quitting are you!" Dave suddenly shouted.

"NO! I would never!" They immediately sighed.

"Then what's on your mind?" James asked.

"Where's Gio?" The guys looked back at each other.

"Think we should tell her?" Danny (H) asked James.

"TELL ME WHAT?"

"Gio….dumped Tom."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

Once I knew Stephanie and the guys headed downstairs, I laid back in the armchair I sat in.

"Long day?" Danny asked.

"Long night." I said as my eyes closed, but they opened once more after my ears were filled with cat calls. "Shut up!"

"So, you and Stephanie have any plans together?" Bianca asked, trying to change the subject. I groaned, realizing my sister was coming to visit.

"My sister is going to visit us."

"Awe well that's-"

"THAT'S TERRIBLE!" Harry cut Bianca off.

"What?" Bianca asked just as Ren and Erica returned to the living room together.

"Hun, when Dougie has a great relationship going on, his sister is always ruining it." Harry told her.

"Yeah and this relationship is better than great!" I mumbled.

"Alright, none of this. Just try not to think about your sister doing anything." Danny said as he watched Erica and Ren whisper to each other. He looked down, with a glum look.

"Hey Tom, wanna make some of those awesome blueberry, Mickey Mouse pancakes with me and Ren?" Erica asked with a huge grin.

Tom slowly looked from the wood floor and to the two girls standing by the archway that led into the kitchen. A small smile appeared on his face and he nodded. He stood up and followed the two girls back to the kitchen. I looked back at Danny, who wasn't even excited to see his girlfriend smiling.

"What's up Dan?" I asked. He seemed to mimic Tom's actions and looked at me.

"I'm fine." He said.

"I didn't ask if you were fine." Danny chuckled.

"Come on babe; let's leave the guys to talk." Harry said as he stood from the couch and took Bianca's hand in his and headed to the stairs. I looked back at Danny and he sighed.

"It's Erica."

"Okay…" I waited for him to continue but he didn't. "Well she seems fine…she isn't preg-"

"NO!" I laughed at his sudden reaction and the way he looked like he was going to shoot out of the couch.

"Alright, then what is it?" He sighed and sat back in the cushion of the couch.

"While you and Steph were unpacking your house…a lot of things happened."

"And?"

"Gio dumped Tom." My jaw dropped. The world's perfect couple, that I was so sure was going to end up as an old couple, was done.

"What happened?" Danny shrugged.

"She said they were getting serious too fast." He finally explained.

"Oh…so, how does this affect you?" He groaned again and let his whole body fall into the white leather couch.

"Ber baportie member fis Fom!" He yelled into the cushion.

"Come again?"

"HER FAVORITE MEMBER IS TOM!" He yelled at me as his head shot up from the couch.

"Oh…" I thought to myself. "Well, so what?"

"She's been around Tom more than her own boyfriend, ME! Dougie I feel like I'm losing her…" I thought to myself.

Danny has never been worried about losing a girlfriend before. He was always so sure he had them wrapped around his finger. Plus, he was usually the heartbreaker and the girls would get their hearts broken. Now, watching him tremble in front of me, he's like a whole different guy.

Erica was changing him. I could tell my player friend was falling for this small-town girl. It was just like one of those cheesy love stories. Isn't there a moving coming out like that? Beefy? Beating? Oh, no, Beastly. Just like Beastly. Minus the weird markings and mysterious woman who curses the main character.

However, I had to make this new relationship last. I know Danny was in love and I had to help him.

"Alright, let's make a deal." Danny sat up and inched his but closer to the edge of the couch.

"I'm listening."

"I'll have Steph hang out with Erica more so she can keep her away from Tom." He nodded, letting me know he understood.

"And the catch?"

"You and the guys have to spend time with my special little sister so she stay s away from Stephanie." Danny groaned and fell back against the couch. "Do you want me to help you or not?" Danny sat up again and stared at the floor. After thinking to himself a bit, Danny looked back at me and nodded.

"Deal."

"What's a deal?" Erica asked as she came in with a plate of Mickey Mouse pancakes.

"NOTHING!" We both shouted at the same time.

"Wow, not sketchy at all." She said as she began walking away, but Danny's arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her to the couch next to him.

"Who you calling sketchy?" He asked as he began tickling her and she began laughing hysterically.

I laughed at the site, remembering this similar situation. Only the situation was between Stephanie and me. I smiled at the memory. Suddenly my cell phone vibrated in my front pants pocket.

_Pick me up. I'm at the airport._

_ -Jem_

I groaned again and stood up. Both Danny and Erica stopped tickling each other and looked up at me.

"Tell Steph I went to go pick up the little devil and I'll be back to take her home." I said as I made my way to the archway that led to the foyer.

"Alright mate, have fun." Danny told me. I walked to the front door. Just as I opened it, I heard Erica ask Danny something quite funny.

"Who's the little devil?" I couldn't help but laugh at her and then I headed to my car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for how late this is! This is part three and last part of my series, The Replacement. Thank you readers who have been **with** me from Part 1. I would truly love it if you would read this last part too. I do not own Just My Luck or McFLY.**

**Chapter 4 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

I slowly trudged into the baggage claim area, looking for my lovely little sister. By the way, that was sarcasm.

As my eyes scanned the area, they landed on a short dark haired brunette girl. She had a dark tan complexion wearing a jean skirt, a white sweater, and those sandals girls are so fond of today.

"Jem!" I called to her. She looked up from her hot pink blackberry and over to me. She just sighed, and then she grabbed her luggage and slowly walked over to me. That really bugged me; I wanted to get back to Stephanie as quickly as possible.

"Took you long enough." She mumbled as she handed me her gym like bag.

"Sorry." I slung the bag on my shoulder and led her out to my car. "How was the flight?" I asked, putting her bags into the boot of my car and then slid into the driver's seat just as Jem slid into the passenger seat.

"Boring."

"How's the Philippines?"

"Boring."

"School?"

"Boring."

"Is there anything in your life that's not boring?" She turned to me with a sour look.

"No." And then her head snapped back forward. I groaned and concentrated on the drive back to McFLY Mansion. Before I could take anymore silence between my sister and me, I turned on the radio, blasting Blink-182.

**(Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

"NO I'M NOT GONNA WINNNN!" Dave yelled making me laugh.

Once Dougie left to pick up his little sister, we all decided to play Guitar Hero. Dave decided all the guitar players should challenge each other.

Danny versus James, then Danny versus Tom, Danny versus Dave, and then Dave versus me. How Dave beat Danny I will never know. When he actually plays guitar he can't help himself and dances all over the stage.

Currently Dave and I were battling it out. I chose the song Lucky by SR-71. I just had to buy that song for this game. And because I was a pro at this game, and the guitar solo, I was schooling Dave.

96,880 to 65,080.

"Face it Dave, you're done for!" Steve said from the couch behind us.

"TOO MANY BUTTONS TO PUSH!" Dave continued to yell making us all laugh even more.

"Oh, no Dave. The song is almost over." I said with a smile.

"AAAAAAH!"

"I'm back!" I heard Dougie's voice call once the front door opened.

The song abruptly stopped and I won.

"NOOOOOOO!" Dave cried as he fell to his knees. We laughed even more and harder.

I slipped off the guitar controller and placed it on the couch. I walked over to the foyer just as Dougie entered the living room. He pulled me into a hug and placed a light peck on my cheek and turned around, sliding his right arm around my waist.

"Jem, this is my girlfriend, Stephanie. Steph, this is my little sister Jem." His sister didn't smile. She seemed to take a long time to examine my appearance before she spoke, and when she did, it surprised me.

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" She said with a huge grin.

"Uh…thanks. It's nice to meet you too." She skipped to her brother's side and pulled on his left arm.

"Not as pretty as expected but whatever!" I felt a bit crushed about her comment, and what's worse, Dougie didn't even seem to hear her. "Show me the rest of your friends!" She said cheerfully. Dougie's arm slid from my waist and followed her to the rest of the gang.

After Dougie introduced Erica she quickly looked at me with a concerned look.

She mouthed the words, "Are you okay?" I thought to myself, unsure how to respond. So I shrugged. She nudged Ren, and Ren nudged Bianca, immediately all three of them ran over to me and dragged me to the foyer.

"Steph, what's on your mind?" Ren asked. I bit my lip and continued to think.

"I….I feel uneasy about Dougie's sister…" The three of them exchanged looks. "The way she came up to me…it's as if she told me she hated me through a smile. Plus…did you hear what she said about me?" The girls exchanged looks and Erica finally asked me.

"No, what did she say?"

"She said she expected me to be prettier!" I felt my eye twitch just remembering the comment.

"Steph, what are you saying?" Bianca asked. I thought to myself for a moment and then took a deep breath.

"I think…something is going to happen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for how late this is! This is part three and last part of my series, The Replacement. Thank you readers who have been **with** me from Part 1. I would truly love it if you would read this last part too. I do not own Just My Luck or McFLY.**

**Chapter 5 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

After hours of crazy fun with the others, it was time for Dougie, Jem and I to go home. However, Dougie seemed a bit nervous for some reason.

"So did you like everyone you met today?"I asked Jem as Dougie drove us home. _God I sound like a mother…_

"Yes, everybody was so kind!"

"Aw Doug, your sister is so sweet." I told Dougie, he just nodded. It was odd. He usually spoke his mind even if the person was standing in front of him.

When we got home, Dougie unloaded the car and I unlocked the front door. Once I opened the door, Donovan shot out of the house, jumping on Jem and knocking her over.

"Donovan!"I ran over to Jem and pulled Donovan off her. "Jem, I'm so sorry!" She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Oh it's alright, just a little dirt." Jem said with a smile. She then followed Dougie into the house, but I stayed outside for a bit, thinking to myself.

_What is up with this girl?_

I sighed. "Let's go Donovan."

Jem was running throughout the house, 'examining' it. Poor Dougie was trying to carry Jem's entire luggage upstairs, by himself.

"Dougie, do you need help?" I asked, panicking a bit. He was still a scrawny guy and he could still get hurt.

Immediately, after I offered Dougie help, Jem shot out from the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Here let me help you Dougie!" She said as she took her gym bag from him and helped carry her things upstairs.

_Bi-polar….?_

I just shrugged it off and went into the kitchen. I had to think of something to make for dinner. Before I could actually think of something to cook, my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"_How's living in the house with the brat?"_ I laughed at what Erica said on the other line.

"She's a ball of energy!" Erica laughed. "So what are you guys doing now?"

"_Well after you left, so did your band, followed by Bianca. Ren is just telling some stories of living in Africa to the boys."_

"Oh fun!" I joked.

"_Hey Steph?"_

"Yeah?"

"_What…what would you think of Tom and me dating?"_

"Uh, well….for you, it's a dream come true, but you're dating Danny." I didn't even think it was necessary to even mention the fact Tom just got out of a relationship with a long time girlfriend.

"_Ah, I know…er…just forget about it."_ She said in a depressed tone.

"No offense Er, but its kind hard to forget something like this."

"Forget what?" A voice asked from behind me, making me scream and jump at the same time.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" I turned around to come face to face with Jem. She looked bored as hell.

"_What?What happened?" _Erica asked in a panicked tone.

"Er, I'll call you back." I said, not bothering to wait for her reply. "What's up Jem?"

"Oh nothing, just a bit hungry that's all." She said looking at her feet.

"Oh sorry, I'll get it started right now!" I went to the fridge and opened it. Before I pulled anything out, Jem began talking again.

"I want home-made sushi." I slowly turned my head to see her.

"Huh?"

"And if you don't be my personal slave while I'm here, then I'll be sure to tell Danny about Erica's little crush." My eyes widened from shock, but I soon grew hatred for this girl.

"Fine." She smiled, satisfied with her deed. Then Dougie came in.

"So, what's for dinner?" He asked cheerfully. I didn't remove my eyes from Jem and said, through gritted teeth.

"Home-made sushi."


	6. Chapter 6

**This is part three and last part of my series, The Replacement. Thank you readers who have been **with** me from Part 1. I would truly love it if you would read this last part too. I do not own Just My Luck or McFLY.**

**Chapter 6 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

The next day, Jem insisted Dougie taker on a tour of London. Honestly, it reminded me of my first date with Dougie. So I took the time to have a little chat with the girls.

"She said what?" Ren instantly screamed as she leaned over the restaurant table.

See, I asked Ren, Erica, and Bianca to meet me at Starbucks. It was a nice day so we decided to drink our coffee outside. Nice breeze, nice sunlight, nice temperature, but of course hearing about Jem made it hell.

"So that little brat is blackmailing you because she listened in on your phone call with one of your best friends?" I nodded to Bianca's question. She huffed and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well who was the conversation with?" She suddenly asked.

My eyes widened. I wasn't prepared to tell them the whole story. I was just going to leave out the part where Erica comes in.

"What do you mean?" I stupidly asked.

"Well out of us three, we're your best friends, so who was it?" I could only stare at her. I could even feel Erica's eyes on me.

"Uh…" I had to think of something and quick. Then I noticed Erica begin to speak up.

"It was m-"

"MS. GIOVANNA!" I practically yelled, scaring the girls.

Erica's eyes were back on me. Ren and Bianca exchanged confused looks and then Ren spoke up again.

"Since when are you best friends with Giovanna? Oh, excuse me, Ms. Giovanna?" Ren asked as she gave me a suspicious look.

"We've always been friends! Dougie and I use to go on double dates with Tom and Gio!" _That was a lie._

"Oooh." Bianca and Ren mused together.

"So what's her story?" Erica asked in a salty tone. She hated lying.

"Oh, she was telling me how she cheated on Tom and feels terrible about it, but if Tom finds out, it will break his heart into tiny pieces." _And I was the best liar._

"Aw, poor Tom!" Ren and Bianca mused together once again. Then the mood suddenly changed.

"So Claire, how are you and Harry?" Ren asked.

The two of them escaped to their own happy world. I however turned to look at Erica. She looked like she was about to cry. Her eyes suddenly met mine. Her eyes were glassy, letting me know water works were going to come any minute.

I mouthed the words, 'I'll tell you later' and she looked petrified, but she had to know the real story. It was in fact about her.

When Bianca and Ren parted ways from Erica and me, I decided it was best to finally tell Erica.

"So, what's the real story?" Erica asked in a depressed tone. I rubbed her back and said, "Come on, let's go for a walk."

We walked in complete silence for the longest time. I wasn't even sure how to tell Erica. When we finally arrived to the park, she spoke up again. "So, are you ever gonna tell me?" I sighed and spotted an empty bench that looked over the park. I directed her towards it and sat down.

"Alright…Jem basically heard our whole conversation. I don't know how, maybe she's part bat, but I don't know. All I know is that if I don't do what she says, she's going to rat you out." Erica thought to herself for a long time until silence fell between the both of us.

"Then I'll break up with Danny." I started laughing, thinking she was joking but when I looked back at her, she was dead serious.

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not. I don't want you to go through slavery just to keep that secret."

"Erica you're missing the point!" I finally snapped. I stood up and faced her. "Even if you do break up with him, Danny will be crushed! Plus he'll think you've never loved him!" Erica just stared at me. Then, the waterworks finally came.

"Steph…what do I do? I don't want you to go through this, but I don't want to hurt Danny. Plus it's obvious I have some sort of feelings for Tom!"

"Aw…Erica…" I kneeled down and pulled her into a hug. "We'll get through this. I know we will." She then hugged me back.

"Steph?" Hearing the sound of a familiar male voice, I stood up and spun around to face my boyfriend and his demon little sister. He looked past me and saw Erica.

"Erica! Are you alright?" I looked back at Erica as she wiped her tears away and stood up.

"I'm fine, just had something in my eye." She said with a fake smile.

"Dougie, you said you were going to take me to lunch." Jem finally piped in.

"Well I was-"

"Go." I finally told him. He looked back at me with a surprised look but I just smiled. "Spend time with your sis." Dougie nodded and led Jem away.

I noticed Jem look back and glare at me and I glared back, sticking my tongue out at the same time.

"Steph…" I looked back at Erica once Jem followed Dougie away.

"Yup?" Erica looked back at the ground.

"Are you going to tell him?" Erica asked. I sighed and looked back at Dougie's back.

"No, this is one thing I will defiantly keep from him."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for such a late update! This is part three and last part of my series, The Replacement. Thank you readers who have been **with** me from Part 1. I would truly love it if you would read this last part too. I do not own Just My Luck or McFLY.**

**Chapter 7 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

It's been days since I told Erica I wouldn't tell Dougie about our new problem with his little evil sister, Jem. Plus, I couldn't tell Dougie about Erica's problem because he's practically best friends with Danny! If I tell him, he'll Danny, and then Danny will confront Erica and who knows what that more child will do! It's just terrible! I feel like I'm gonna go insane, but I have to remain calm in order to help Erica through this.

"Helloooo earth to Stephanie!" James called to me, bringing me back to planet Earth.

"Huh?"

"We're playing I want you Back, not 'Let's go kill ourselves because of these horrible guitar skills." Dave added from beside James. I groaned and pulled my headphones off so I could only hear the guys talking and not the music.

"I'm sorry guys…I'm just…distracted." I put my purple Les Paul on the guitar stand and took a seat in one of the chairs. I ran my hand through my hair and looked back at the guys.

They were all still standing. They looked at me and then exchanged worried looks to each other and then back at me. Before I knew it, they practically dropped their instruments and ran to my side.

"Steph what's going on?" Steve asked, the 'oh so caring Goth'.

"Yeah, you've been very distracted lately." Danny added.

That's right, I have been distracted. I've been doing so many things for Jem that it's been keeping me away from Dougie, so I don't have alone time with him. I've been keeping Erica away from the house as much as I can but she lives in the same house as McFLY, minus Dougie. I still have to entertain Ren since she's visiting…I'm just gonna collapse.

"I've just been really tired." I calmly lied. The guys exchanged looks again.

"Well alright, let's get back to practicing." Dave said as the guys moved away from me and back to their instruments. I let out a heavy sigh, pleased that they didn't ask any more questions. I then too picked up my guitar and continued with our rehearsals.

After another hour of rehearsals, I said goodbye to the guys and ran out to my car. We actually had rehearsals at the Dork house, yeah that's their new house name, so now I have to jump into my car and speed over to McFLY mansion and prevent Erica from hanging out with Tom!

By the time I get to the McFLY mansion, both Harry and Bianca are both walking out the front door. They see me pull up and I jump out of the car and run up towards them.

"Hey Steph!" Bianca greeted me but I was in such a rush I didn't even greet back. "Um...bye?"

"ERICA!" I yell as I jump through the front door and close it behind me. I quickly peer into the living room and saw no soul. I ran up the first couple steps and called her name again. "ERICAA!"

"What is with all the yelling?" I very tired Ren asked as she came down the stairs. She looked completely out of it and it looked like she had slept in the clothes from the night before.

"Oh god, what happened to you?" Ren thought to herself, trying to remember what she did or where she partied last night, but I was in too much of a hurry for her to remember. "Never mind. Where's Erica?"

"Erica…oh I think she went out with…Danny? Is that his name…?" I breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was with her boyfriend.

"Thank god. You know it would have been really funny if you said Danny but you really met Tom. You must have one bad hangover if that happened." I said with a smile as I began to relax a bit.

"Um…Steph…" Ren said as she nudged me to turn around.

"What?" I slowly turned around and there I saw Danny eating a sandwich…by himself…no Erica in sight. "Oh hey Danny." I turned back to Ren to talk to her a bit then it hit me. I spun back around and yelled, "DANNY?" He jumped a bit from my sudden outburst.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here? Ren said you were with Erica!" Danny gave me a confused look.

"How would I be with Erica if I'm here eating this sandwich?" I looked at the sandwich then back at Danny and then spun around and grabbed Ren's shoulders, shaking her a bit.

"You said Erica was with Danny!"

"Oh...I think I got Tom and Danny confused for a minute…" My eyes widened and my heart started racing. I released Ren and turned around, grabbing Danny's shoulders.

"Where's Erica?"

"Well from what Ren said, I think she's with Tom…" I could see a hint of sadness in his blue eyes and I had to quickly fix it.

"Where were they going?"

"The store…" He took a bit from his sandwich. "They needed more bread." I quickly released Danny, pushing him out of my way a bit and ran back to the door. I was about to open it when it suddenly opened from the other side.

There Jem was standing with a satisfied smile on her face. She was defiantly giving me that smile, and then she looked past me and looked at Danny.

"Are Erica and Tom getting me my soda?" I looked back at Danny and he nodded. I could tell he was sad with how Jem used Erica and Tom's names in the same sentence. "Great!" She looked back at me and gave me the same satisfied smile. I couldn't help but glare at her.

"Steph?" My head shot up hearing my name being called from a familiar voice that I missed so much. Dougie walked in holding some movies, he even had Donovan by the leash in his other hand. "I didn't know you got my text that fast." He said with a surprised smile that looked rather dashing on his face. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my back pocket and I pulled it out.

_Movie marathon at McFLY mansion, don't be late! ; P_

_-Dougie_

"Uh…right…" I slowly looked up from my phone back at Dougie who looked worried. "I have to…go get soda!"

"But Tom and Erica are getting soda." Ren piped up from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and shot back, "I need coke zero!"

"Soooo you'll be back?" Dougie asked. I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a jiffy!" I slid my phone back into my pocket and gave Dougie a quick peck on the cheek. I quickly went out the door before saying goodbye to anybody and ran down to my car. "Oh Erica, you are so dead!" I said to myself as I started my car and pulled out of the driveway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for such a late update! This is part three and last part of my series, The Replacement. Thank you readers who have been **with** me from Part 1. I would truly love it if you would read this last part too. I do not own Just My Luck or McFLY.**

**Chapter 8 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

Practically speeding all the way to the grocery store, I got there in ten minutes tops. I ran into the stories and began scanning each isle looking for the two forbidden lovers. Finally I found them in the beverage isle. They were pretty close together, probably reading how much fast is in the soda or something…healthy nerd freaks. Without even thinking I walked up behind them, and squeezed between them.

"Oh sorry, excuse me. Wasn't really paying attention." Lying…once again.

"Steph?" Both Erica and Tom called together. I looked up, pretending I didn't know who called my name.

"Oh hey guys, fancy meeting you here!" They both exchanged looks like I was insane.

"Steph what are you doing here?" Erica asked in her annoyed tone that she uses whenever one of her friends ruin her alone time with a guy she likes. A tone that I do not allow around me.

"Oh me?" I quickly lifted a case of soda from behind me, not caring what I picked up. "Just getting some soda."

"Uh…Steph…" Tom spoke up. I looked over to him. "Since when do you drink red bull?" I looked at the case in my hand and looked back at Tom.

"Right…" I slowly put the case down. "Where's that coke zero…?" I asked giving Tom a nervous look.

"Right here." Erica said as she shoved a twelve pack into my gut. "I already knew you only drink coke zero." She said, irritated more than ever. Tom started laughing. But I was slowly losing my cool.

"How about I pay for these and you girls head back to the house?"Tom said as he took the case from me and put it in his cart and walked away, continuing his shopping adventure.

When he was gone, Erica looked back at me and glared. Of course, me being ignorant, I glared back.

"Don't you dare give me that look." I quickly snapped at her and led her to my car.

The car ride was silent. We were both irritated and angry with each other and if I started yelling at her when I was driving, we would most like have gotten in a car accident…then movie night would just be doomed.

I pulled up to the McFLY mansion and Erica practically jumped out of the car before I actually parked.

"Erica wait!" I called after her, but she ignored me and entered the house.

I groaned, knowing this was not going to turn out well, I quickly followed after her. When just got through the front door, she was already at the top of the stairs.

"Erica come back here!"

"What's with all the yelling?" I heard James yell from the living room but I ignored him. I ran up the stairs, not caring who else heard me yelling. She was just about to shut her bedroom door on my face until I slipped my converse foot past the door and pushed it open.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I finally asked her as she was pacing the other side of her room.

"Why did you follow us to the grocery store?" She shot at me.

"Because you know just as well as I, that you like Tom. I'm trying to be a good friend and prevent you from doing anything stupid that may ruin your relationship with Danny!" She groaned and ran her hands through her curly brown hair.

"I can't believe you would think I would cheat on Danny!" I scoffed.

"Excuse me? Did you hear yourself at that store?" Erica placed her hands on her hips and glared at me again.

"What the heck do you mean?" I let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You used that damn voice with me. That damn voice YOU know I hate. That damn voice I won't tolerate even if you are my friend!" Now Erica scoffed. She crossed her arms and looked away from me.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"HA! You used that voice whenever you're annoyed with one of your friends that interrupt you and a boy you like whenever you two do something together!"

"I did not!" She quickly lied. I was about to blow up….no wait….I AM BLOWING UP!

"Wow! This is the fucking thanks I get for covering your god damn ass?" Erica jumped at my voice. "In fact, I fucking feel bad for Danny for dating a girl who likes one of his best friends rather than the actual BOYFRIEND!"

"Steph, you're too loud." Erica attempted to hush me, but there was no stopping me.

"And I can't believe you made me be a fucking little slave to Jem just to hide your god damn secret!" Her eyes widened. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't stop. "You should just break up with Danny and stop him from getting hurt anymore!" I could now see her tears but that still didn't stop me. I was tired, annoyed, and hurt. "From now on…we're not friends…"

"Steph…" Another voice called from behind me.

I turned around to see the entrance to the room packed with people. I was so angry that it took me a few seconds to realize who was actually talking to me. It was Ren. The dorks, Harry, Danny, and Dougie were all with her. The dorks, Harry, and Dougie all had shocked expressions. Ren looked petrified and hurt. Bianca looked clueless. Jem had that stupid satisfied look on her face I just wanted to slap off. And Danny…poor Danny looked like he was about to cry.

"Do you really mean that?" Ren asked. I looked back at Ren, surprised myself that everyone had come upstairs…except one person was missing…

"Hello? Where is everyone?" I heard Tom call from downstairs.

I looked back at Danny and his sad face was not replaced with a different face. His sad face was now full of hatred for his dear clueless friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for such a late update! This is part three and last part of my series, The Replacement. Thank you readers who have been **with** me from Part 1. I would truly love it if you would read this last part too. I do not own Just My Luck or McFLY.**

**Chapter 9 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

"Danny, don't." I started to say but he had already turned around and squeezed past everyone to get to the stairs.

I started to follow after him, panicking about what was going to happen, but somebody grabbed my arm. I looked back at the person and it was Dougie. He looked so confused.

"Steph…what's going on? Why are you angry with Jem?" I looked down the stairs and Danny was already gone.

"I'll explain later. Tom is going to get hurt!" I didn't bother waiting for Dougie to release my arm; I just pulled my arm from his grasp and ran down the stairs and after Danny.

I could hear everyone running down the stairs after me. They too finally realized that Danny was going to do something to Tom. I really didn't know how much Danny liked Erica until now.

When I finally entered the kitchen, I saw Tom coming in from the garage, carrying groceries. Danny was standing in the middle of the kitchen. His arms were crossed over his chest…waiting for Tom.

When Tom placed the groceries on the counter and looked up at Danny, he smiled and said, "Hey Danny." Then he began pulling food out of the paper bags, one by one.

"Danny…" I tried calling him, but he didn't react. He just continued glaring at Tom.

Tom looked up at me, and then looked back at Danny. His cheerful face transformed into a worried face.

"Danny, what happened?" He asked, completely oblivious to what happened upstairs.

And before Tom knew it, Danny took one step forward and punched Tom straight in the jaw. Tom couldn't help but stumble backwards, hitting the counter and sliding down the cupboards.

"Danny stop!" Harry yelled from behind me.

Both Dougie and Harry squeezed past me and grabbed Danny before he could hit Tom again.

"You took Erica from me!" He yelled at Tom.

James and Steve then ran past me as well and helped Tom off the floor and to his feet. He was already bleeding from his mouth and Danny (H) grabbed a towel for him.

"What are you talking about?" Tom asked as he wiped his mouth with the towel.

I guess Danny really didn't like that answer because he pushed Dougie against the sink, making Dougie scream a bit from the sudden pain, and Danny's right arm was released.

"Do-" I began to cry out, but I was suddenly pushed out of the way and practically hit the wall beside me.

"Dougie are you alright?" Jem asked as she ran to Dougie's side to make sure he was fine.

"I'm fine, Jem." Dougie tried standing up to grab Danny's arm, but Danny had already punched Tom in the gut.

James and Steve dived out of the way, worried they too were going to get caught in the cross fire. Honestly James and Steve can fight, but they choose not to fight with friends.

"Dan, stop!" Harry yelled at Danny again as he tried pulling Danny away from Tom, but Danny just punched Harry in the face, knocking Harry to the floor as well.

Danny looked from Harry and just as he was about to turn back to face Tom, Tom had pushed Danny straight into the refrigerator! Danny groaned from the impact. Tom lifted his right fist, getting ready to punch Danny in the face, but when he looked at Danny, I knew Tom couldn't hurt his friend. However, Danny thought otherwise. Danny kicked Tom in the gut, pushing him back against the counter. Danny walked back towards him, picking up a knife on his way back. Just as he did, Erica also came in.

"Danny stop!" Erica cried at the top of her lungs. And Danny did stop, he looked at Erica, and I could see the tears he was holding back. Fighting his friend was something he didn't want to do.

Everything was silent until Donovan came from the living room. He was running full speed at Danny and tackled Danny to the floor. He bit into Danny's right forearm and Danny started screaming and finally released the knife. Donovan released his arm, but just as he did he was getting ready to kick Donovan in the face.

I panicked. Donovan was a gift Dougie had given me. I treasure Donovan so much because of that. And if Donovan gets hurt, I feel like my heart would just crush. So, I jumped into action.

I ran to Donovan, so glad the floor was hard wood, and pushed Donovan out of the way. Because I had to get down on all fours, Danny's foot connected with my right rib cage…bruising them…or maybe cracking them…

I rolled across the floor to where Tom was gaping at the scene that just unfolded in front of him. I looked back at him, but really I wasn't. Danny had so much anger that he put so much force into his kick. I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't see.

"STEPH!" It took me a few minutes to realize he called me, and it was Dougie.

I wanted to let him know I was fine so I slowly sat up. The room was practically spinning but that didn't stop me. I grabbed onto the cabinets beside Tom and pulled myself up using them, and then I grabbed the counter top and pulled myself up so I was standing. My vision was starting to come back and all eyes were on me.

"S-Steph…I didn't mean…I-I was just angry…I'm…sorry." Danny stuttered.

My breathing started to come back and when I was full with enough air I began to speak. "I'm done…I'm going home."

Nobody spoke. Nobody even knew what to say. They just watched as I slowly walked back through the door of the kitchen to the hallway that led me to the front door. Then Erica spoke up.

"Steph, don't go…" I slowly turned around to face her once I grabbed the door handle.

"Don't ever…" My eyes then traveled to Erica's brown eyes. "…ask me for a favor. I'm done." With that I opened the front door, limped my way outside, and slammed the front door shut behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gaaah! I lost all my readers D'X This is part three and last part of my series, The Replacement. Thank you readers who have been **with** me from Part 1. I would truly love it if you would read this last part too. I do not own Just My Luck or McFLY.**

**Chapter 10 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

I was so lost. From hearing Steph complain about my sister all the way to see her get hurt too, I was lost. And Danny pulling a knife on Tom, what have we all come to?

"Tom…I'm sorry…" Danny spoke up.

Tom finally stood to his feet. Now it was his turn to glare at Danny.

"First of all, you're my best friend; I would never try to steal your girl. Second of all, because we're best friends, I never thought you'd pull a knife on me because of some girl. I thought you were better than that."

Then Tom grabbed his Mini Cooper keys and went back out to the garage where he pulled out and drove off somewhere.

"I guess we'll be leaving too." James said as the dorks began filing out of the house.

"I'm gonna leave as well." Bianca told Harry before giving him a quick kiss goodbye. Then she walked to Erica. "Why don't you stay at my place tonight?" Erica nodded and the two also left.

I looked back at Danny. He looked really hurt. I wanted to be a good friend and stay by his side, but I really wanted to check on Steph.

"I should go too; I need to check on Steph."

"Ok…" Jem said as she began following me to the front door, but I stopped midway and blocked her path.

"Ren…can you watch Jem for a bit?"

"Uh…" Ren began to say, I could tell she was not excited, but I didn't wait for an answer.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed Donovan and walked out the door.

I quickly drove home with Donovan in the back seat. He kept barking like he was telling me to drive faster. Even though he's just a dog, I could tell he was worried just as much as I was. When I got to the house and walked up to the front door with Donovan, I practically burst through the door.

"Steph!" I ran from the foyer, after closing the door behind me, and then ran into the family room. "Steph!" I called again; worried that she didn't make it home.

"I'm in here…" I looked to my left.

There, in the kitchen sitting on the counter, was Stephanie. She had a glass of water in one hand and a very irritated looked plastered over her gorgeous Welsh face.

"Steph!" I ran into the kitchen, grabbed Stephanie and pulled her into a hug. However, she groaned and I immediately pulled away. "What's wrong?"

A look of pain had replaced her irritated look and I watched as she placed her glass of water on the counter and grabbed her right side. I soon remembered Danny kicking her in the ribs. How could I ever forget that!

"Did you take medicine for it?" I quickly asked.

"Yes…" I could hear the pain and irritation in her voice.

"Come on, let's go to the hospital." I said as I tried to pull her off the counter.

"Dougie, no." She said, hopping off the counter herself. "It's just bruised, I'll live." She walked past me.

"But…"

"I'm fine Doug." She called to me as she left the kitchen and climbed the stairs.

I followed her voice and found her sitting on our bed, holding her side. Donovan had also followed her and was sitting right next to her, whining because he knew Steph was in pain.

"Steph, you're in a lot of pain…"

"I'm fine Dougie!" She finally snapped, which made the pain only worse for her. I felt really guilty, but I was also getting angry at how stubborn she was being. Questions I've wanted to ask for a while now finally came back to me, but I didn't ask her the questions the way I was planning to.

"What the hell has been your problem lately? You've barely spent time with me, but you do everything for my sister! And now you're not even friends with Erica anymore!" She didn't say anything. She just looked away from and began glaring at some spot on the floor. "Hello?" Her glare shot back at me and she jumped to her feet.

"You know why I do everything you're sister demands? Because she was blackmailing me! If I didn't do what she said she would have told Danny, and the shit that happened today would have happened a lot sooner! So I'm sorry I couldn't spend time with you so I could try to keep my friend's god damn secret that in the end got my physically hurt!" She finally snapped. And to the top that all off, with the strength she had left, she pushed me out of the room and slammed the door on my face.

I was dumbfounded. I really didn't have the right to yell at her, and I didn't see that reaction from Stephanie coming. I really wasn't expecting her to yell back. I groaned and rested my head on the door.

"Steph…I'm so sorry." I whined.

"Go away!" She snapped back making me groan again.

I went back downstairs and into the family room. I sat on the couch and waited for her to forgive me, but I guess I had to wait much longer.

It's been two hours. Two hours sine our fight and she still hasn't come out of our room. She hasn't even come out to get a can of her daily coke zero. Now I know she was really angry with me. I felt so ashamed of myself. I really was a screw up and I was getting depressed. I need to clear my head.

I got off the couch, walked back into the kitchen where I left my cell phone and picked it up. I went through my contact list and highlighted Danny's name. I called his number and waited for him to answer. It wasn't too late so Danny should still be up.

"_Hello?"_

"Mate, let's go out and get a beer."


	11. Chapter 11

**Gaaah! I lost all my readers D'X This is part three and last part of my series, The Replacement. Thank you readers who have been **with** me from Part 1. I would truly love it if you would read this last part too. I do not own Just My Luck or McFLY.**

**Chapter 11 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

I had driven back to the McFLY mansion and picked up Danny. We were both really quiet and barely talked. When we did, it was about Stephanie.

"So...how's Steph?" Danny asked, trying to get over the awkward silence.

"She's...her ribs are bruised, but she refuses to go to the hospital." I was just going to tell him that she's fine, but that's hardly the truth.

"She know you're out?"

"I think...maybe not. We had a fight a couple hours ago." I guess I didn't look to happy. Danny immediately comforted me. He told me that things will go back to normal between Stephanie and I soon.

When we got to the pub, it was already crowded. At first I thought we would never be able to get inside, but we managed. We both sat at the bar and Danny was already drowning his misery in beer.

"Mate, we haven't even been here for an hour and you're already drunk." I laughed at him as he tried staying on the stool.

"I'm perfectly fine!" He said taking another swig of his beer. I shook my head at him and took a sip of my own beer. Suddenly Danny jumped off the stool and slammed his cup on the bar. "ERICA!" He yelled making everyone stare at him. I was pretty embarrassed with my friend but then I got worried after he ran after the random girl.

"Danny come back!" I found him holding onto some brunette."

Maybe from the back the woman looked like Erica with the similar curly dark brown hair, but once I saw her face, anyone could tell that it wasn't Erica. I grabbed Danny's arm and looked straight into his bloodshot eyes.

"Danny, that isn't Erica." Danny looked from me and back at the woman and released her arm.

"Sorry..." The woman quickly ran off with a bewildered look plastered on her face.

Danny really looked out of it. His eyes were starting to droop like a bloodhound and it looks like he'd started crying any second now. I put my hand on his back and began to steer him back to the bar where I drinks remained.

"Come on Dan, let's get another drink."

When we sat back at the bar, we finished the remaining liquid in our cups and I ordered us both another beer. When we got them, Danny only stared at the drink. He began running his index finger around the rim of his glass. He was completely heartbroken.

"Mate, you gonna drink it, or marry it?" I said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Doug...how do you know when you're in love?" I froze hearing my friend's question, and began to think to myself, but not for long. When I thought to myself, I could only think of Stephanie.

"You know you're in love when you can't stop thinking about her. Every time you're alone or with other people...all you think about is, 'I want to be with her.' You never want to be apart. You love everything about her. She's like a drug and there is no cure." With all my rambling, I didn't notice another person come up behind me until they spoke.

"Sounds like you're in love." The voice sounded oddly familiar.

I first looked at Danny, thinking it was him and I was hearing things. However, his eyes were wide and his jaw was practically touching the floor. I fully turned around on my stool and came face to face with my ex. The woman I thought I was in love with until Stephanie came into my life and blew me out of the water.

"Hey Doug." She said with an actual kind smile.

"Uh...Frankie..." I honestly didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what she was trying to pull.

"Sorry for interrupting you two..." She said looking at Danny who then quickly closed his mouth. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

"Our conversation?" Danny asked dumbfound with the scene that was unfolding right in front of him.

"I'm not breaking up with Stephanie." I quickly said sternly and began glaring at the girl.

She looked surprised at what I said. She wasn't angry, upset, or anything of that nature. She was just...surprised.

"Why would I think you guys were breaking up?"

"Face it Frankie, you weren't the nicest girl when you found out Steph and Dougie started dating." Danny piped in. Her attention traveled from me to Danny, yet she still looked surprised. Her attention soon returned back to me and she spoke up again.

"Well I don't want you back." She stated bluntly making Danny laugh and I soon felt like an idiot.

"Alright...then why are you here?"

"Like I was saying before you two rudely interrupted me..." She said making the tone of her voice sounding really irritated. "I was listening in on your conversation; you know your answer about love." I could feel my cheeks warm up. "Doug...if you really love her...why don't you...you know." Frankie wasn't clear with her question. It didn't make sense at all, but when I looked at Danny his jaw had dropped open again. Then it hit me...well at least I thought it did.

"Really Frankie, Stephanie and I have been dating for more than a year; of course we've had sex!" Frankie's head dropped and I received a slap in the back of the head by Danny. "Ow!" I yelled, rubbing my head as well.

"MARRY HER!" They both yelled together.

"Wh-what...?"

"Frankie's right Doug. You've been dating Stephanie for more than two years!" Frankie's eyes widened.

"It's been that long?" She asked Danny, and he nodded as a reply. She suddenly pulled my hands and pulled me off the stool and to my feet. "Go ask her now!"

"But it's marriage...I don't even think I'm ready for a family yet..." Now both Frankie and Danny slapped me on the head.

"Mate you love her more than anything or anyone!" I smiled just thinking of Stephanie.

"And from the photos I've seen on the news, she makes you happy." Frankie added which only made my smile grow.

"Thanks you guys." I hugged Danny and then turned to Frankie. "It means a lot to me hearing this." Then I hugged Frankie, but just as I did, I heard the sound of a camera shutter. I pulled away from Frankie to see cameras from different seats. Taking pictures. Of me. And Frankie. Hugging.

"Shit...!" Even Frankie looked terrified.

"Paparazzi, you guys need to get out of here." Frankie said as she grabbed Danny's right wrist and pulled him to his feet as well.

We ran to the front door of the pub. Just before Frankie pushed us out the door, she said one more thing to me. "Don't let her slip out of your hands."

I nodded and said, "Thank you." Then I was out the door. We quickly ran to my car and got in, but I then realized something. My keys were gone.

"God damn it!" I said as I hit the steering wheel and worked my way under the dashboard.

"What what?" Danny asked as I egad hot wiring the car.

"I lost..." I got the car started and backed up. "...my keys." I looked at Danny and he looked so confused.

"How did you-"

"Hot-wired."

"And you don't lock your car?"

I groaned and ignored his question. "Can I crash at the house? I promise to ask Stephanie to marry me tomorrow." Danny's confused face formed into a smile and nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gaaah! I lost all my readers D'X This is part three and last part of my series, The Replacement. Thank you readers who have been **with** me from Part 1. I would truly love it if you would read this last part too. I do not own Just My Luck or McFLY.**

**Chapter 12 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

I heard Dougie leave and waited to hear his car pull out of the driveway. When I heard the engine fade into the distance, I fine ally came out of our room. Of course the first thing I did was head to the fridge for my daily dose of coke zero. Once I pulled a can out of the fridge and popped it open, there was a knock at the front door. I was confused at who would visit me at this hour. I walked out of the kitchen and before I knew it, Ren walked in, dragging Jem behind her. Jem was screaming thrashing around behind Ren as her butt dragged across the floor.

"Um...what's going on?" I asked as Ren released Jem right before my feet. Jem's arms instantly crossed over her chest.

"This girl..." Ren pointed down at Jem. "...is the rudest, most racist, evil little bratty sister!" My jaw dropped. Never has someone talked about Jem like that...truthfully. Sure Dougie...sort of did. Plus Bianca, Erica, Ren and I have talked about her, but only Ren had the guts to say the truth in front of Jem.

"I'm going to tell Dougie!" Jem shot back, which was unaffected to Ren.

"Shut up brat! I'm not the one dating your brother!" Ren yelled back. Jem was instantly silent, but I was still confused. Why did Ren explode? What append to make her react like this?

I put my soda on the counter and walked back to Ren. "What the heck happened?" Ren immediately turned to Jem.

"She tried tricking me into hating you!" My eyebrows tightened together with annoyance.

"What?" Jem just looked away from me and then she stood up and started walking away."Jeh-mhee Poynter you get your butt back here this instant!" Jem practically froze and Ren's eyes had widened. I wasn't sure why they reacted the way they did. I mean sure I've never used that kind of tone before, but was it really a big deal?

Jem turned around and glared at me. "You're not my mother."

I put my hands on my hips and glared back at her."Family room, now." Jem dropped her head and stomped into the living room. Jem sat down on the couch, crossed her arms and sulked. I stomped in after her. My arms were also crossed over my chest and I was still glaring at her."Ever since you got here you've been two-faced. You've been the perfect baby sister for Dougie but for some unknown reason, you hate me! Explain yourself!" Jem didn't look at me. Her eyes were plastered to a spot on the floor. I groaned, irritated that I was getting nowhere with Jem. I began walking out of the family room until Jem spoke up.

"You'll take him away." I stopped in mid-step. I slowly turned around to see Jem curled up into a ball. "My parents separated. I don't like living between them. Dougie was my escape route, he's my shelter. And he's had other girlfriends before but you're different." She sniffled, pausing to hold back her tears. "You guys are so close and so in love that...I feel like you'll take him away from me. I want my brother." She buried her face into her knees and the tears finally came. I felt sorry, I really did. I walked over to her and was about to give her a comforting hug when she slapped my hand away. My hand recoiled away from the surprise."I don't want your pity." She muttered just before she got up and ran out of the family room. She didn't stop running until she ran up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

I was in shock. There was clearly nothing I could do to make her accept me.

"Steph..." I slowly turned around and faced Ren. I knew she felt sorry for me, but just like Jem, I didn't want anybody to pity me. I shook my head and sat down on the couch. "Okay." She simply said as she too sat down on the couch and turned the T.V. on.

I really wished she hadn't.

The image of a pretty blonde woman popped onto the screen. She then introduced the topic of today's edition on whatever show we were even watching. _'Hot new celeb gossip on Dougie Poynter and Frankie Sandford. They're hitting it off together, better than ever!'_ She said as the image of the girl disappeared and was replaced by a picture of Dougie and Frankie on the screen. They were hugging. Dougie was smiling like a buffoon and Frankie seemed satisfied. Ren immediately turned the T.V. off and it was silent.

"Steph...?" I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to do! Should I scream? Should I throw a fit? Should I just break down and cry? "Steph...are you-" She was just trying to ask me if I was okay, but once again, I didn't want any pity.

"I'm done."


	13. Chapter 13

**Gaaah! I lost all my readers D'X This is part three and last part of my series, The Replacement. Thank you readers who have been **with** me from Part 1. I would truly love it if you would read this last part too. I do not own Just My Luck or McFLY.**

**Chapter 13 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

I actually had a good night's rest. Even though I would have slept a hell lot better with Stephanie in my arms. I really hated staying away from her for so long.

"Doug, breakfast!" I heard Harry call from downstairs in the kitchen.

I quickly hoped out of bed, excited for Tom's signature Mickey Mouse pancakes. I changed into the clothes I wore last night and then made my way downstairs, but something was different. When I got to the kitchen door, there was no sight of Tom.

Harry was sitting at the table finishing some hash browns and sunny side up eggs. Danny was leaning against the counter beside the fridge. Honestly, he looked like hell just spit him up.

His eyes were red, even though he looked clean and cut last night, I could see a beard coming along. His hair was in a mess and he didn't bother dressing himself except the boxers he wore. He had a cup of coffee in his hand, but he didn't drink it. He just stared off into space, like nobody else in the room existed.

"Morning Dan." No answer and no sign of a motion that he heard me. "What's up with him?" I asked Harry as I sat down in front of my own plate of hash browns and eggs.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Danny and sighed. He turned back around and just before he continued eating, he said, "Tom never came home last night."

My cheery morning mood vanished. "Oh…" My appetite had also vanished. "Did he call?" Harry shook his head.

"I kept calling him while you and Danny went out but he never picked up. When you two came home, I told Danny and he also tried calling, but tom turned his mobile off." I felt a pain hit my heart. I immediately regretted taking Danny out. Not that I didn't want to be with him, but we should have gone out with Harry to look for Tom.

I pushed my plate of food away from me. I really did lose my appetite. I turned around, getting ready to apologize to Danny, but before I could speak, Danny was done. He placed his coffee mug on the counter and began walking away. Again, I felt guilty.

"Any news on Erica?" Harry shook his head.

"Bianca called and let me know they got home safe, but when I asked about Erica, she said she had to go…" I looked down at my food and then back to the doorway where Danny left.

I got up and ran after him. "Danny wait-" Just as I reached the staircase, the front door busted open. I thought it was the police at first, but I was wrong.

James waltzed in first. He looked extremely angry, and I had no idea. Just as I was getting ready to ask what was wrong, James grabbed a fistful of my shirt and punched me straight in the jaw. I fell to the ground and placed my hand on my jaw. James wasn't the toughest guy around so his punch didn't hurt as much. I was speechless though, I had no clue why James did that. As I looked up at him, James continued glaring at me.

"What's going on in here?" Harry practically yelled as he walked out of the kitchen into the foyer.

Harry saw how angry James was, and then Dave, Steve, Danny (H) and Ren filed through the front door. They all looked just as angry as James. Ren looked directly at me, and with sad brown eyes she asked, "How could you?"

I was lost. I really didn't know what I did wrong! Was I not supposed to leave the house last night? Is Stephanie okay? Is her heart okay?

"We really trusted you with her mate, and you screwed up big time." Dave shot at me from behind James. I could never take this guy serious because of his silly personality and his bleach blonde hair, but now he looked extremely intimidating with his grey eyed glare.

I was really frustrated and I finally stood up. "What the hell are you talking about?" I snapped. Of course with James being stubborn and not realizing that I honestly had no idea what he was talking about, his glare became even more intense.

He pushed me back into the staircase railing. Harry yelled as a reaction. "HEY!"

"Stop pretending!" James yelled at me.

I was getting angry. I grabbed a fistful of James's shirt and got in his face. "Stop pretending about what?" Then I pushed him back as hard as I could. He stumbled backwards and hit the wood floor. He was fine because he was already up standing the next second. Then Steve came at me.

He pushed me back into the railing again. "First you hurt Steph, and now you're trying to hurt us? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Steve stop!" Harry yelled as he pulled Steve off me.

"What are you going on about me hurting Steph? I never hurt her!"

"You cheated on her."

My head snapped towards the direction Danny (H) stood. He was the only one who didn't yell ort try to hurt me, but his glared seemed like it could petrify anyone.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a bewildered look.

"It's on the news Dougie." Ren said from beside Danny (H).

I scoffed. "Why would I cheat on the woman I'm clearly and madly in love?" Nobody answered. "Why would I cheat on the girl of my dreams?" Still no answer. "Why would I cheat on the woman I want to get one knee for and ask her to marry?" All their eyes widened. I slid down the wall and sat down. "Why the fuck would I do that?"

My heart felt like it was just about to break. Even thinking about anybody in general cheating on Steph, broke my heart. I would never do such a crime to Stephanie. She's too important to me to do that.

"But…" My gaze slowly looked back to Ren. "We saw the photo." I was about to snap again, but somebody else spoke.

"Frankie was helping him." Everybody looked past me. I slowly turned around and there stood Danny (J), actually dressed but still looking rather depressed. "She was trying to help both of us. Dougie even finally came to the decision to marry Steph." Then Danny made his way down the stairs and walked to the still open front door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, still as confused as ever.

"To find my friend." Then he walked out, closing the door behind him without another word.

The foyer became silent. You could even hear the crickets from outside because it was so quiet. Then I too mustered up enough courage to realize what I had to do.

I stood back up to my feet, and then James spoke. "Man, I'm sorry-" I cut him off.

"It's alright, you were just protecting a good friend, and I'm happy you did. But I gotta go." I ran to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going now?" Harry in an irritated voice.

"To make things right." Then I ran out totally forgetting to close the door behind me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gaaah! I lost all my readers D'X This is part three and last part of my series, The Replacement. Thank you readers who have been **with** me from Part 1. I would truly love it if you would read this last part too. I do not own Just My Luck or McFLY.**

**Chapter 14 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

I pulled up to my house and ran to the door. I forgot I had lost my keys, but I tried opening the door anyway. Surprisingly it was unlocked. I burst through the doorway and started calling her name. "STEPHANIE!" It reminded me of my similar actions the day before.

I ran through the foyer to the kitchen. No sign of my Stephanie…I ran past the family room and ran back to the foyer and up the stairs. "Steph!" I ran into the room and it was trashed.

Drawers were sticking out of the dresser and nightstands. The closet door was open with the light on. A trail of close had made its way out. I checked the dresser drawers and most of Steph's clothes were gone. The nightstand no longer held Stephanie's song book or phone charger. Soon the sound of a dog whining came from the closet. I stepped inside and there Donovan was sitting on a few things that belonged to Stephanie.

I knew what this meant, but I didn't want to believe it. Of course the sound of a voice made the rest of my world crashing down.

"Dougie…" It was Jem. "…she left." I fell to my knees and buried my face into one of Stephanie's scarves that was left behind. I began hitting the ground as an amount of unnatural tears flowed from my eyes.

I heard Donovan whine again. He got up, walked to me and rested his own head on mine. He continued to whine as I cried into the small cloth that had the scent of coconut and vanilla. The scent of Stephanie.

"Well, I guess she wasn't the right one." I heard Jem mutter. That really hurt me.

"SHUT UP!" Donovan jumped away from me. I too jumped to my feet and looked right at Jem. "It's thanks to you! You made her feel like it was her job to protect her friends! Because she took such precautions we grew apart! It's all thanks to you!" Now Jem was yelling back.

"She was going to take you away!" I cut her off.

"NO SHE WASN'T! She wanted to stay with me. Me and our friends saved her life TWICE! Nothing was going to tear us apart. We love each other! I LOVE HER!" Now Jem was speechless. She used to be able to come up with some smart comeback, but not this time. I won this battle.

"Dougie I-"

"Go home." I said sternly looking straight into her brown eyes. Then she quickly narrowed her own.

"No. I came to have fun."

"I DON'T CARE!" She jumped at my voice. "I don't want you here anymore."

"Dougie, I'm your sister." She cried as tears stained her cheeks.

"We may be blood related but you don't care about me enough to support my love for Stephanie." All Jem did was cry again.

I didn't care about her crying. I know it's terrible of me to feel like this to my sister, but I can't take her shit anymore. I could only push her out of the door and close it on her face.

I could hear her sobbing outside the door, but I didn't care. I went to my bed that had a few things sprawled across the bed spread. Soon I could only hear my sobs. I collapse on top of the bed and even when I closed my eyes, I could only see Stephanie. I was going insane without her. I need her. How could I have let this happen?

"Stephanie…" I whispered her name into the pillow she would rest her head on, hoping she would walk through our bedroom door right now and tell me everything is okay, but this is reality. She wasn't coming back.

I shut my eyes and cried into the pillow, only seeing Stephanie. I could feel Donovan jump on top of the bed and rest his head and paws on my back. He cried just as I did and soon I had cried myself to sleep.

It felt like an eternal slumber. I was never going to wake-up until Stephanie came back to me. But when I did wake up, it wasn't to the beautiful face of Stephanie, but to my three best friends in the whole world. They looked scared and worried

I tried to show them I was okay and smiled. But even faking didn't last long. "I'm fine guys." After I said those words, that lie, tears overflowed from my eyes. I did my best to ignore the tears. "Really I-I'm-" The guys just pulled me up and hugged me. I couldn't help it; I caved and began crying all over again. This time surrounded by my mates.


	15. Chapter 15

**Gaaah! I lost all my readers D'X This is part three and last part of my series, The Replacement. Thank you readers who have been **with** me from Part 1. I would truly love it if you would read this last part too. I do not own Just My Luck or McFLY.**

**Chapter 15 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

I couldn't take it anymore. The drama that I was being dragged into was destroying me. Plus the fact I thought I was loved….that was all a lie.

Dougie…

He was always in love with Frankie. Sure she's pretty, but is that all he cares about? Just looks? But that would mean that all he did for me…I don't even want to think about it. I'm just ready to give up on life.

I had packed my bag in a hurry, right in front of Ren. Not even she could say anything to calm me down or at least make me feel better. I didn't even say anything to her. I didn't even say goodbye to Jem, but why would I? She doesn't even like me. And apparently the guy I've been dating for two years and four months doesn't even love me!

I slammed my bag in to the overheard compartment. I hated being on planes, but I needed to get home. I was lucky enough to buy a last minute ticket back home. And I don't mean sunny California, I mean my real home. Maryland.

Maybe after I relax and clam down a bit, then I'll return to London. Not to Dougie, but to my band. I can't let them down…not like Travis let the old band down…

Travis.

Man I hate that guy. I went through so much shit because of him. However, now that I think about it…Dougie was always there for me.

"Damnit." I said to myself as I fell down in my seat and looked out the plane window. 'Why do I have to love him?" I could feel tears well up in my eyes, but I wasn't about to let the public see me cry.

I had drifted off to sleep and before I knew it, we had landed. I pulled my cell out and turned it on. But just as I did, there was a picture of Dougie and I passed out on the couch, cuddling, on my screen. I groaned and turned my cell back off, tossing it into my purse.

I turned to the man next to me and asked the time. It was early in the morning, around five, which meant Dougie was probably just waking up. And knowing him, he had crashed at the McFLY mansion. I told Ren not to tell the dorks until the next morning so they could at least sleep. I thought about how Jem was doing, but then she quickly left my mind.

_Why should I care?_

When everyone was finally able to get off the plane, I quickly grabbed my purse and backpack from the overhead compartments. Then I practically sped walked all the way to baggage claim. I really hated public transportation systems. When I grabbed my purple duffle bag, I made my way to the exit.

"Guess I should get a cab." I said to myself, forgetting about making plans for someone to pick me up.

But once I found the exit and began walking towards it, I froze and my mouth was gaping open. There in front of me was a very familiar man. He had a pale complexion, unlike me, but dark brown hair like me that was buzz cut. He had almost the exact same eyes and stood about 6'1". He was holding a sign that said Stephanie Davis. Me. And that was my oldest brother.

"Brandon!" I practically yelled, not caring who heard me or who was probably now staring at me like I was a mad woman.

Brandon didn't see me right away, but when he spotted me, he just smiled. He dropped the sign to his side and started to make his way over to me. I ran up to him and he started to laugh once I threw my arms around his neck and gave him the tightest hug I could manage.

"Hey little sis." I was shocked to see him, and when I released him, he took my backpack from me and put it on his back. Then he grabbed my duffle bag and slung it over his left shoulder. He put his right arm on my shoulder and looked into my eyes and said, "Everything is going to be okay."

I caved in.

My knees got weak and I fell into him, wrapping my arms around his neck again and cried into his black hoodie. He patted my back and comforted me the best he could. "Sssh, everything will be okay."

The funny part is…I believed him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Gaaah! I lost all my readers D'X This is part three and last part of my series, The Replacement. Thank you readers who have been **with** me from Part 1. I would truly love it if you would read this last part too. I do not own Just My Luck or McFLY.**

**Chapter 16 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

After crying in public, I was pretty embarrassed with myself. I didn't speak to Brandon the whole drive home. And when I did get home, I was so tired; I just carried my things to my old room to go to bed.

Walking into my room, old memories flood back. Time Machine first forming. It was actually funny I was never friendly with the guys before we became a band. In fact, our meeting was like a movie.

They were looking or a lead guitarist. I actually didn't play guitar, well I did but no like Travis and Zack could. I was in the school auditorium, finger-picking an acoustic guitar left behind from a student. It was a random tune stuck in my head, but somehow the guys heard me playing. When I finished playing, there was a quiet applause, which surprised me. I had thought I was alone, but I was wrong.

Travis, Zack, and Adam were each sitting in a seat. I was so embarrassed. I quickly dropped the guitar and ran off the stage. It took them many class periods to get me, but I had eventually agreed to be in the band. It was fun.

We became famous and met James too. Oh James…I wonder how he'll take the news. I left London without a word. He's probably upset with me. I didn't even say a word to Dougie…

"Stop thinking about him!" I yelled at myself. I was so frustrated; I picked up one of the pillows and threw it at the closet door.

A sudden knock came from my bedroom door afterwards. I sighed and said, "Come in." Brandon, of course, walked in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Shitty." I quickly said. He sighed and then I noticed the home phone in his hand.

"You have a phone call." I groaned but stuck out my hand for him to place the phone in.

I sighed and placed the phone to my right ear. "Hello?"

"_Why did you say anything to me?" _I knew Ren wasn't going to wait to tell Jams.

"Sorry James…" There was a rustle in the background and another voice came on the line.

"_Steph you should have come talk to us!" _Steve whined.

"I know Steve…sorry." A rustle was in the background again.

"_What about the band?" _Dave practically cried.

"_You're coming back right?" _Hearing Danny's small voice made my heart sink. He was older and much taller than me, but he acted so young sometimes.

Thinking about the guys really did get to me. I didn't want this band to split up. I love them. They were like my brothers from…well…another mother.

"Of course I'm coming back." There was silence on the other line. I know what they were wondering. When was I coming back? "Just…give me a month. A month from now we'll play a concert together."

"_Alright…but promise us this will happen."_ James quickly responded.

"James…!" I groaned.

"_Just promise!" _I sighed at his stubbornness.

"Alright! I promise!" I could hear the guys cheering in the back and I couldn't help but smile. "One more thing James."

"_Yeah?"_ I bit my lip before responding.

"Don't hurt Dougie too much…'kay?" There was no response. "James?"

"_Sorry Steph, I can't promise that." _Before I could say anything else, the line went dead. I groaned once again.

"Great…"

"Well at least they're watching out for ya." I jumped hearing Brandon's voice.

"Were you standing there the whole time?" Brand just laughed then he walked from the doorway to my bed and sat down next to me.

"They really have your back." I nodded.

"They're like brothers to me."

"Well don't forget about your real brothers." I elbowed him at his comment.

"I could never!" He smiled at my comeback.

"I'm just saying. Ethan and I never liked Travis." I was puzzled at his comment.

"What…do you mean?" Brandon shrugged and stood up.

"I'm just saying. Travis always seemed odd. Seeing pictures of you and that guy…Dougie, you looked happy." He grabbed the door handle and just before he closed the door, he said one more thing. "Maybe that picture meant something else then what you really thought."


	17. Chapter 17

**Gaaah! I lost all my readers D'X This is part three and last part of my series, The Replacement. Thank you readers who have been **with** me from Part 1. I would truly love it if you would read this last part too. I do not own Just My Luck or McFLY.**

**Chapter 16 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into two months. TWO MONTHS! I haven't seen Steph, had no word of her. The only good thing about these two months was the fact Tom finally came home. Danny actually found him! In fact it was an interesting story.

The day I ran out of the McFLY mansion, was the day Danny found Tom. Which makes sense since Tom was at my house when the guys came to comfort me. Danny had looked everywhere Tom would go. He even checked up on the dorks again to see if they had any news from him, but they didn't. They wouldn't even properly talk to Danny because of me. Then Danny got an idea. 'Go to where it began.' Danny had thought, so...he did...

He found Tom sitting on the steps of Tom's old school. The school where his musical dreams began, and the school that brought Gio to him. Apparently Tom got into a sappy tale of how he wished things could go back to being normal. Tom being chubby, Danny having his greasy look, Harry with his mullet and facial hair, and me being my original, awkward self.

Both Danny and Tom had come to tears. Danny apologized for every mistake, and I mean every mistake. He apologized for threatening Tom all the way to his first chord mistake. Apparently they just talked for hours about the past. Then Harry called them and told them Steph had left.

I wasn't sure how long I was sleep, and honestly I haven't been paying attention to the days as they passed by. Anyway, Harry apparently was worried about me. So he got a hold of Tom and Danny and came to my house immediately. But even though I'm happy Tom came back and Danny and he are cool now...I still can't help but be depressed. Stephanie is gone...I feel like I can't go on anymore.

"Doug, are you gonna eat?"

My mind snapped back to where I was. I was having lunch with the guys at...some restaurant and I don't even remember what I ordered.

"Sorry...I guess I'm not hungry." I said as I picked at the food sitting in front of me.

"Dougie, you haven't eaten in days." Tom complained. Worry could be hinted in his voice and his facial features.

"I'm just ill that's all..."

"Yeah he just came down with the love flu." Danny said, attempting to cheer us up. Harry and Tom laughed a bit and I just wore a small smile and played with my food.

"Dougie..." I looked back up at Tom. His face was serious. I didn't even notice the laughter died down until now. "Maybe you should try calling her again?" I dropped my fork. Man was I irritated. Did Tom not think I would call her?

"I have called! I've left voice mails and texts, nothing~ Even Ren and the dork won't talk to me, and I have done nothing wrong?" I got up from the table and marched straight out of the restaurant. I didn't care if I made a scene; I just needed to get out.

Of course I regretted leaving now.

Everywhere I looked, all I saw were couples. I felt sick to my stomach and I could feel my heart slowly breaking. I felt like I was dying.

I walked down the sidewalk, trying to get away. I watched the ground as I walked and didn't care who ran into me or bumped into my shoulder. I felt like a loveless zombie. Soon, I could hear a fate voice.

'Duh..." The voice was fait but it sounded close. "Doug!" I froze. The voice sounded very familiar now. "Dougie!" Then a body collided into mine and a girly giggle filled my ears. I turned around, cursing under my breath.

"What Frankie?" She smiled at me.

"Did you ask her?" Honestly what is up with girls and marriage?

"No." Then I turned on my heel and continued walking, but Frankie grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop. "WHAT?" I yelled, causing her to jump.

"Dougie, what happened?" She wiped something off my face and I noticed it was water. I was holding so much sadness and anger in that I couldn't even stop or even noticed I was crying.

"She's gone. She saw the pictures a-and...she left." Frankie's jaw dropped.

"Dougie, I...I'm so sorry." I laughed at her. Hearing those words come out of her mouth seemed unreal.

"No you're not." Her thin eyebrows narrowed together.

"Dougie, what are you saying?"

"You never liked Stephanie, you probably planned this!"

"Dougie I would-"

"NO! Forget it!" I yanked my arm from her grasp and backed away from her. "Congratulations, you've ruined your ex's life." She looked bewildered but I didn't care.

I continued walking down the sidewalks. I didn't care who saw my cry at this point. My life was over. I didn't want to live without Stephanie.

Before I knew it, I had come to a stop. I was looking up at the Tower Bridge. The last place I took Steph on our first date together. I smiled just thinking of the memory. I wish I could have relived it, right now.

"Dougie!" I turned to y left to see the guys running towards me.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, grabbing my arm as he took deep breaths. I looked back at the bridge and smiled.

"I'll be better within time." The guys looked worried, but they nodded their heads.

Danny walked up beside me and wrapped his arm around my neck. "Come on Doug, let's go home." For once I left relieved to go back to the McFLY mansion. This way I won't have to cry at night went I think of Stephanie...these guys really do have my back.

(Stephanie's P.O.V.)

After grabbing my luggage and waiting outside for what seemed like hours, I finally called my lousy ride.

_''Ello?"_

"DAVE WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled into my phone. I could hear him scream on the other end of the phone call.

_"Sorry, woke up late."  
_

"Man you sure seem glad to have me back..."

_"I'm on my way!"_

The other end of the phone call ended and I smiled a bit. I put my phone back in my pocket and looked around my area. Even though I was glad to be back in Maryland, I was even happier to be back in London. I just hope nothing goes wrong this time...


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for how late this chapter is! I was in Italy for a while and had no internet service. So I probably lost all my readers… The Replacement. Thank you readers who have been **with** me from Part 1. I would truly love it if you would read this last part too. I do not own Just My Luck or McFLY.**

**Chapter 18 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

I was finally back in England, a little sooner than I had hoped, but a little later then the dorks hoped. I wasn't really looking forward to playing a concert in public. Lately I have been a very hot top in the celebrity world. _"Where's Stephanie?" "What happened to the guitar goddess?" _It sounds like I died! And of course, there have been a lot of magazines that clearly show Dougie and I are...over.  
Clearing my thoughts from my head, I watched as Danny and Steve moved a few furniture pieces into my new room. That's right, after spending two months with my brother Brandon, clearing my head, I have finally moved in with the dorks.  
"Steph, is this good?" Steve asked as both he and Danny struggled lifting the dresser.  
"Yeah, right there is perfect." I said with a depressing tone as I sat down on my bed.

Ever since I got back to England, I have been...well...depressed. Sure I had the band to come back to, but ...I really missed Dougie. I shouldn't love him...he cheated on me, but I can't stop loving him. Even Brandon said I should find out the whole story...but what if the story is true?  
What if he did cheat on me?

"Hey Steph, let's go out for a drink."  
My attention turned to James standing at my bed room door. He was still upset that I left without a word, but he's slowly getting over it. He never could stay angry at me; it was one of his weaknesses.  
I nodded my head and said, "Sure."  
We all made our way to the garage and piled into Danny's hummer. Silence had taken over us all as Danny pulled out of the driveway. The car ride was so quiet, like that awkward silences when a gay baby is born...who told me that saying? Oh yea...  
Dougie...

"Welcome to bailey's Bar- Oh James! Been a long time hasn't it?" Bianca called from behind the bar.  
I didn't know Bianca was a bartender here until now. And I don't believe she knew I was in town. When I took a seat between Dave and James, her eyes widened and she wouldn't stop staring at me. She couldn't even speak anymore.  
"...Stephanie..." Bianca finally tried to speak.  
"Just give us the usual." James quickly said, interrupting Bianca's rude staring.  
Just after Bianca ran off to prepare our drinks, I groaned and rested my head on the bar.  
"Why does she work here now?"  
"Sorry Steph, we totally forgot about her last job." Steve said from Dave's left.  
"Right...of course you did." I mumbled into my arms.  
Bianca then returned to the bar with five cold beers.  
"Oh, sorry Bianca, Steph doesn't drink beer." Just as James was about to give Bianca the extra beer back, I snatched it from his hands. All eyes were on me, wide from my actions.  
"Mike's hard lemonade isn't going to help with the pain." I said just before I took a good swig from the cold glass bottle.  
The guys and Bianca gasped, but I ignored them. I continued drinking my bear in silence. Usually the guys would try talking to me, but they couldn't think of anything I assumed. However, soon the silence was broken.  
"Oh yeah...someone else works here too..." I heard Dave from beside me say. He sounded really nervous, and then I noticed his gaze and caught a quick glimpse of long curly brown hair.  
I groaned again. I started to stand up, tried to run away, but both Dave and James grabbed my arms and pulled me back down to my seat. Erica then finally showed up behind the bar. She hadn't seen my yet, but I knew she would sooner or later.  
"Hey gu-"  
Erica was just about too great the guys until her brown eyes landed on me. Her chocolate brown eyes met my cold hazel eyes and she froze.  
"Stephanie..."  
I didn't say anything. In fact I didn't know what to say, do, or even act. I was lost in thought. Then from out of the blue, Erica grabbed my hands, spilling my bear on my jean jacket and yelled, "DOUGIE DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU!"  
I wasn't sure what I was more shocked about. The fact that I was now wearing my beer or because one of my ex-best friends is defending my...ex...Erica soon looked down at me, then back at my face. She let out a nervous laugh and then said, "Sorry..." 

Lucky me, Erica was staying with Bianca who happened to live upstairs of the bar. After the Travis incident she had moved apartments.

I had changed into some spare clothes from one of the girls. I didn't care whose clothes I worse as long as my clothes were washed! Although...I was hoping I wasn't wearing Erica's.

Erica was out in the living room when I came out of the bathroom. "Hey…" She said. She looked really guilty, upset too. "I put your clothes in the wash…sorry about spilling your drink…"

I shrugged at her apology. "Its fine, they'll wash." I began making my way to the front door until she stopped me.

"I wasn't lying!" My body froze at what she said.

I slowly turned back to face her. "What?"

"Dougie didn't cheat on you!" I immediately glared at her.

"And how would you know? Did you hear that from Danny? Oh no...maybe Tom!" I quickly shot back.

Erica jumped at my comment but continued to fight back. "No…Danny doesn't want to talk to me…I heard it from Bianca…" A quick pain struck through my heart as I watch her face sadden. "But…this isn't about me…" Her brown eyes, fiercer than ever, looked back into my own eyes. "Dougie didn't cheat on you!" She repeated again.

I quickly glared at her once again. "Then where is he? Why hasn't he come talk to me?"

"Isn't your phone off?" That quickly shut me up.

It was true. After using my phone t call Dave at the airport, I had quickly shut the phone off again. I didn't want to hear or see messages from Dougie.

"Steph…he loves you…"

I could feel something cold on my cheeks. Tears. It took me a while to realize I was crying…but I was.

I turned away from Erica and wiped my eyes with the back of my hands. I didn't want her to see my cry.

"Look who's talking…aren't you suppose to be in love with Danny Jones?"

She didn't reply to my comment. She ignored it and said something else. Something I was really not expecting.

"He's ill."

"Ill?"

Erica nodded. "He doesn't eat. He's angry all the time. He doesn't even go outside, and if he does it's only to play with Donovan. Steph, he needs you!"

I turned back to the door. I was so confused. Should I believe her? Should I be angry or relieved to hear this? So much has happened...I don't kmow what to do.

I grabbed the door handle and opened it. Then, without looking over my shoulder to speak to Erica I said. "One of the guys will come pick up my things." I began making my way out the door until she spoke to me again.

"Are we…are you never going to call me a friend again?" I didn't answer and didn't look back at her. She spoke again. "Its fine…even if you don't call me a friend…I'll always be there for you and I'll always call you my friend."

I could hear her leave the room and enter a new one. I wouldn't cry, but as I blinked back a few tears…I wished I did say something. Now I'm lost for words.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for how late this chapter is! I was in Italy for a while and had no internet service. So I probably lost all my readers… The Replacement. Thank you readers who have been **with** me from Part 1. I would truly love it if you would read this last part too. I do not own Just My Luck or McFLY.**

**Chapter 19 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

It's been a few days since my break down at the restaurant. I've...slowly gotten better, I think I still don't enjoy socializing with the guys and their gals. Just the idea of a relationship makes me think of Stephanie and I used to have.

Shaking the depressing thoughts from my head, I made my way to the living room where the guys were. Donovan was sitting by Tom and Danny's feet in front of the couch. Harry was on the other couch and noticed me walk in.  
"Doug!" I smiled at him.  
Donovan even got to his feet to greet me. He put his hand under my left hand causing me to smile and pet his head. I looked up at the T.V. and saw the ad for Rock in the Park. It was a new concert thing where popular music groups got together and performed a concert in the London Park during spring. The guys had their eyes glued to the T.V., and then it hit me.  
We weren't going because of me.  
"Sorry guys." I quickly said as I took a seat in the nearby armchair.  
All three heads snapped to my direction. "For what?" Tom quickly asked with a bewildered look.  
"We're not going...because of me..." I really felt guilty.  
The guys were looking forward to this for a while now. Now, here I am, depressed more than ever and I don't even want to leave the house. I don't even want to go to my house! All three of them exchanged looks. They looked like they were hiding something...  
"Uh Dougie..." Danny finally spoke up. "We really love you and care for you and all but..." They exchanged the same looks again. "We are performing there."  
I felt like I got hit by a wave of water. I mean, sure I would love to play a mini concert in the park with the guys, but I have so much paparazzi on me! People are starting to realize that me and Stephanie...are done. But I can't let the guys down...they're looking forward to it.  
With a fake smile I said, "Awesome."  
' Days passed and soon Rock in the Park came. WE had a few practice sessions but we were performing older songs so we have all the songs memorized. Of course I begged the guys to let me bring Donovan. At first they weren't up for it, but they eventually gave in and let me bring him.  
Now, at the set, Donovan followed me everywhere. He was a better guard then our actual security guards! I think he's afraid I'll leave him too...  
"Dougie, we're on in five!" Danny called to me from backstage.  
I nodded to him and bent down to face Donovan. "Hey boy," I rubbed his head and his tail wagged. "I'm just going to be over there," I pointed to the stage. "But you have to stay right here." Donovan whined and I pet him again. "Just sit tight bud."  
I grabbed my white bass that rested against the wall next to Donovan. Just on cue, I walked onto the stage and the crowd went wild! Loads of girls were screaming, a few cried. But I wasn't really focused on them. I looked back at Donovan.  
He didn't have a leash hooked to his blue collar so I couldn't tie him to anything. But I honestly didn't have to worry about him. He was staying put for sure. He laid on the black floor, looking only at me. His pointy ears were still alert and the way he rested his chin on his white socks made him look like he was going to pounce any minute. I had to admit, I've got a pretty dam good-looking dog.  
Before I knew it, the opening to Lies started. It seemed so old now, but I still really loved to play it. The crowd was jumping and singing along. It was amazing to perform again after such a long time.  
We played a few more songs and by the time we were done we were sweating already! Danny and Tom barely talked too, but I guess it was because the next group had to go on right at 6:30. After thanking the crowd for coming, we quickly ran off stage.  
Donovan jumped to his feet and was practically dancing with me. I felt really happy! In fact, I wanted to stay and watch the rest of the show!  
"Hey guys wait!" I called to them just before they left the backstage.  
"What's wrong mate?" Harry asked as he walked over to me.  
"Nothing, I just wanted to watch the rest of the gig." I noticed Danny and Tom give each other worried looks.  
"Doug..." Tom looked at me. "...I-I don't think that's such a good idea..."  
Suddenly Donovan let out a very loud and startling bark. I quickly turned around and tackled him to the floor. One arm was around half his body, he was a very large collie, and the other hand was around his snout to prevent him from barking again. He tried really hard to get out of my hold but then Danny came over and tried holding him down too.  
"Donovan what is wrong with you?" Then Donovan settled down and began to whine. "Donovan?"  
"And now, with the Guitar Goddess back...SON OF DORK!"  
My eyes widened and my heart dropped. I watched the guys run out on stage then my eyes were on her...Stephanie. She was graciously walking out on to the stage, playing the opening to Ticket Outta Loserville. However, one thing was off. Her gorgeous smile was nowhere to be seen.  
"It took a lot of convincing, but the guys got her to come back and perform..." I looked over my shoulder to see Erica. She too was not smiling.  
"Erica..." Danny said as if he were out of breath.  
She walked over to us. "Ren has the other side of the stage blocked by One Direction; they have to come this way. That will be your chance to talk to her." She told me.  
I was so confused about what was going on. Well...now I know why the guys looked worried, but...I just...I just can't think!  
"For now..." I looked back at Erica as she too grabbed Donovan. "We wait." 


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for how late this chapter is! I was in Italy for a while and had no internet service. So I probably lost all my readers… The Replacement. Thank you readers who have been **with** me from Part 1. I would truly love it if you would read this last part too. I do not own Just My Luck or McFLY.**

**Chapter 20 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

The night Erica talked to me about Dougie was replaying in my head. I even dreamed about it. I wanted to believe it so much, but I've been hurt so much as well. Not just because of Dougie. There's my parents, Travis, crazed McFLY fans. I can't forgive and forget.

"Steph," I looked up at Danny in the driver's seat. "We're here."

"'Kay." I said as he climbed out of the Hummer.

I too slowly climbed out of the car and made my way towards the guys. They were talking to some guy with a headset on. He looked very worried so I listened in.

"Where have you been? You guys are on next!" The guy looked like he was about to explode.

"Yeah," James scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that…" James didn't really look sorry, it actually looked like he planned our late arrival.

The guy sighed. "Just hurry up and get ready."

James nodded and led us to back stage. As I watched the others get ready, I noticed their faces. They were all smiling. They were so happy.

"Steph!" I looked to my left and saw James holding my electric blue Vanquisher. "Can't do this without you."

I smiled and took the guitar and slipped the strap over my head. I looked back up at him and smiled. "Let's rock."

"And now with the Guitar Goddess back…SON OF DORK!"

I tried my best to look happy when I walked on stage, but the only thing great about me was that I was staring the opening of Ticket Outta Loserville. I couldn't smile, but it didn't matter. The crowd was going insane! They loved us, but when we started playing the next song, all I wanted to do was run, but I wouldn't I wouldn't want to upset the dorks again.

By the time we finished the crowd was screaming and cheering for us. I guess they wanted an encore, but I didn't even take the option. I quickly made my way backstage, ignoring the screaming audience.

"Wait up Steph!" I heard Steve call to me as he and the guys chased after me.

"Let's just go!" I called over my shoulder, but when I faced forward gain, I froze in mid-step.

Standing in front of me was the one person I hadn't seen in years it seemed. I was frozen in place. My guitar slipped from my hands and crashed to the floor. Dougie Lee Poynter was standing in front of me, blocking my exit.

"Hey Steph…" He said to me with a nervous smile.

I took a long gulp. I couldn't speak. I…I was lost.

"Guys," I heard a voice call from behind Dougie. I quickly glanced behind him and saw Erica and Danny holding a very excited Donovan back. "Let's leave them alone."

Soon, James, Dave, Steve, and Danny (H) walked past me. Then Dougie and I were left alone. I looked back at Dougie and I couldn't help but glare at him.

"Stephanie, listen to me." He said as he took a step forward.

I took a step back. "I have nothing to listen to." I snapped back.

He looked hurt at my words. I felt a bit guilty but…I was hurt too.

"Steph…please…" He was begging now. It was very unlike him. It was out of character.

I began to feel even more guilty then before. "Al-alright…"

A smile spread across his face. He began walking closer to me, but he stopped when a woman's voice called his name, "DOUGIE!"

A slim brunette ran towards Dougie. She grabbed Dougie's shoulders and stood in front of him. I couldn't believe this. It was Frankie!

"Dougie, I wasn't screwing with you! I honestly do care about you!"

"Frankie this isn't the time." His eyes then widened and looked back at me. "Stephanie, this isn't what it looks like!"

Tears fell from my eyes once again. It was true…Dougie did cheat on me.

I didn't bother picking up my guitar, it was probably broken. I ran passed Dougie, but he grabbed my right wrist and pulled me back to face him.

"Stephanie-"

"Let go!" I pulled my wrist from his grip and slapped him across his right cheek with my left hand. "I hate you!" I yelled just before I ran after the dorks. "James!"

I found the guys at the Hummer. They were all laughing with each other, but when they all saw me, they became stone cold serious. I ran into James and he stumbled backwards against the Hummer. He wrapped his arms around me and shushed me in a comforting tone.

"Steph, it's alright. Just tell me what happened."

I sniffled a bit before I spoke up. "Dougie…he-he did cheat on me." I felt sick just thinking of Frankie and Dougie together.

"I-I just want to die."

Somebody had grabbed me from behind and spun me around. Now I was facing Dave. I never saw Dave so serious. He looked scary. He place his hands on both my cheeks. "Don't ever say that!" I stopped crying for a bit. I was really cared about, but I started crying again. Dave sighed and pulled me into a hug. "Ssh, it's alright Steph. I'm sorry I snapped. Everything will be okay."


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you readers who have been **with** me from Part 1. I would truly love it if you would read this last part too. I do not own Just My Luck or McFLY.**

**Chapter 21 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

Everything happened so fast. I was actually talking to Stephanie; I swear we were getting somewhere! But of course…Frankie ruined everything…again.

Frankie showed up, said the wrong words and made Stephanie think the wrong thing. I wanted to pull my hair out. I wanted to do something, anything, to make Steph listen and believe me!

"Dougie?"

I was frozen in place. Stephanie had slapped me and ran off! I was totally off guard. And Frankie still hadn't left. I needed to be alone, even if it did mean hurting Frankie's little feelings.

"Frankie…" I touched my burning cheek. Then I dropped my hand and turned away. "…leave me alone." I began walking away, but Frankie was persistent. Something that also reminded me of Stephanie.

"But Dougie, I want to help!"

"JUST GO FRANKIE!" I snapped at her. She jumped again. I sighed. "Just go."

Frankie didn't say anything. She dropped her head and ran back to her group. I honestly felt a bit relieved. But then the pain in my cheek reminded me of Stephanie. She would never want to see me again.

I walked outside to meet with the guys and noticed the dorks and Stephanie were nowhere to be found.

"They left."

My attention snapped to the left where I found the guys leaning against our ride. Erica was still there, holding Donovan while Danny gave me a sorry look. I imagined they saw Stephanie crying…because of me.

"Dougie…" Tom tried to console me, but I ignored him. I didn't want anybody's pity.

I walked past them all and got in the car to leave. But before I closed the door, I noticed Erica give Danny a longing stare.

"Donovan." I called, and then whistled.

His ears snapped to alert attention and he quickly spun around to face me. Then he jumped into the car beside me.

I grabbed the door handle and looked at both Danny and Erica. "Why don't you two spend some time together." It wasn't even a question, it was a statement. I closed the door and locked it before Danny could even attempt to get in.

"Dougie, I can't leave you like this!" Danny called from outside the door with Erica standing behind him. She wore a very hurt look on her face. It made me think of Stephanie even more, sending a shooting pain through my heart.

I rolled the window down and with the best fake smile, I said. "Just make-up with your girl and come home later." I rolled the window back up and they both just stared at me through the tinted windows.

Harry and Tom watched us talk and when and when silence took over, they too got in the car. Tom sat up front and Harry sat on my left.

"Dougie?" Harry tried comforting me, but I just ignored him.

"Let's just go home…."

Neither Tom nor Harry spoke again; I just leaned against Donovan while he sat on his hind legs on the seat next to me. He was panting pretty heavily, but when my head hit him, he closed his mouth and whined. Then he placed a paw on my leg.

It was like he really understood my pain. No he DID understand. He too had also lost Stephanie.

**Also two announcements! If anybody would like me to do a Q&A video thing, just let me know in the review and give me some questions! And is anybody interested in role-play because I know this great site that you all will love!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you readers who have been **with** me from Part 1. I would truly love it if you would read this last part too. I do not own Just My Luck or McFLY.**

**Chapter 22 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

When we got back home, I ran straight to my room. I felt like I was frozen in time, only feeling the permanent pain that no medicine could heal.

The suitcases that were under my bed were pulled back out once again. I started pulling drawers out of dressers and dumping the clothes into the suitcases. I really didn't care about the mess I was making. I just needed to pack and get out of London again.

"Steph wait!" James yelled as he ran into my room. "You need to relax!"

"Relax? How am I supposed to relax? My boyfriend of two and some god damn amount of months cheated on me! How do I fucking relax? Tell me!"

I was on edge. Maybe I did know at first, but just seeing James's reaction made me know I was far from okay.

James didn't say anything. He was speechless, unable to form words from my explosion. I huffed to myself and continued packing my bag like I had some time limit.

"Steph…" James finally called to me, but I didn't answer him. I just continued packing. "Steph," He tried to grab my arm but I pulled it away viciously like he was going to hurt me. "Steph you need to stop." I ignored him again. This time he grabbed both my arms. I tried to pull away again, but didn't have much luck.

He pulled me into a hug, but I attempted to fight back. I tried pushing him away, tried ripping myself from his arms, but for once I was weaker than innocent James.

My legs became weak and I fell against his chest. My grip that was once pushing him away was no holding onto him like he was my last hope in the world. Tears poured from my eyes and I began hollering into his chest.

But James wasn't afraid of my performance. He stayed there and comforted me. His left arm was hugging my body tightly while the other hand stroked my hair. He hushed me, making my whales quiet.

"It'll be alright Steph, I'm here for you."

My eyes that were once tightly shut slowly opened to see Ren and the other guys at my bedroom door.

They all had the look of sadness in their eyes. Ren then walked over. Her arms slowly opened and she too was crying.

I slowly worked my way out of James's arms and hugged Ren. She rested her head on top of mine. She too mimicked James's actions. It was soothing. I never thought about it until now, but just being with my friends changed everything.

However, the sounds of the doorbell ringing interrupted our quiet time. At first, nobody moved. Then Dave spoke up. "I'll get it." He said as he left my doorway.

Still nobody spoke. However, Dave had called someone's name, and then Steve and Danny followed after him. This caught my attention. I pulled away from Ren and walked out of the room.

I could hear the guys yelling and an additional voice talking back.

"She doesn't want to see you." I heard Danny say softly.

"Just leave! You've got nothing to say!" Steve had also snapped.

"Please!" A female voice begged.

I finally made my way to the foyer. Frankie had her foot in the doorway, preventing Dave from closing the door on her.

"Get out of here Frankie!" Dave yelled, startling her.

"Please, she needs to know!"

I felt like I was going to burst just seeing her. However I wanted to know what she was talking about.

"I need to know what?"

Both Frankie and the guys froze. They all slowly looked at me, resembling a deer in the headlights.

Dave spoke up first. "Don't worry Steph, I got this." He tried pushing Frankie out the door but she slapped his hand away causing him to scream like a girl.

Then Frankie looked back at me. "Please Stephanie; I need to talk to you."

"Steph," I looked over at Danny. "You don't have to talk to her."

I looked back at Frankie. My eyes were now glaring at her. "Go away." I spat out the words and turned to walk away.

"Goodbye Frankie." I heard Steve say as he started to close the door again.

"Jem told me to talk to you!"

I froze. Just hearing the child's name irritated me, but I slowly turned around to face Frankie.

"Please." She begged.

I didn't really want to talk to her, but something was telling me to listen to her. Like it was all I could do at this time.

"Fine." I could hear Frankie let out a sigh of relief. "Let's go outside."

Dave, Steve, and Danny were hesitant to let me go outside with Frankie, but they didn't try to hold me back. I think they were more scared of me then ever at this time.

"So what is this about Jem?" I finally spoke up.

"She regrets what she did." My eyes narrowed. "Honestly she does!" Frankie looked desperate at this point. "Jem knows now that you're different from all the girls Dougie has dated. And because you had such an effect on Dougie, she wants you to get back together."

Hearing Frankie pleading like this caused me to turn away. My eyes began to sting. Any minute tears would fall as well.

"Stephanie, I know I'm the last person you want to hear from, but please…talk to Dougie. Hear him out. He never cheated on you." She caught my attention from those words. "He loves you. And…that's all I have left to say."

Silence soon took over. I still didn't know what to say. But I should say something to her…right?

"Thank," I turned around to face her, but I was soon very puzzled. "you?" She was gone.

I sighed. I was annoyed that my ex's ex had to come talk to me. But I was also annoyed that even though she, of all people, told me that Dougie didn't cheat. Why wasn't I satisfied?

"Steph?"

I turned around to see the dorks and Ren gathered by the door. It was clear they were listening in. I shook my head.

"I'm fine guys."

I walked up to the door and squeezed past them all. None of them tried to stop me. It seemed like I was invisible, but I wasn't. They were my closest friends. Of course they would care about me. But I…I just need to be alone.

After locking myself in my room for about four hours, I had come to a conclusion. I packed my last bag and then rolled my bags out my bedroom door where I found my friends gathered together in the family room. They all looked up, but they weren't happy with my decision.

"I'm going home."


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you readers who have been with me from Part 1. You're all amazing and wonderful readers! I do not own Just My Luck or McFLY.**

**Chapter 23 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

By the time the guys and I had gotten home it was pretty late. Tom and Harry decided to take a detour and stop at a pub for a few drinks. They were hoping it would cheer me up but after my second drink I took my third drink outside and sat outside in the pouring rain with Donovan. Plus, it didn't help that my eyes were transfixed on a giant lit up sign just a few blocks down the street for a jewelry store.

I groaned and looked down at Donovan. "Why do I have the worst luck?"

Donovan just whined at me and his head snapped in the direction of the sign. Then he got to his feet and started barking causing me to jump for his snout. When my hand wrapped around his snout he just shrugged out of my hold and took off down the street like he was chasing the post man.

"DONOVAN!" I shouted at him, but he didn't stop running.

I dropped my glass of beer and started to run after Donovan. I was never much of a runner but Donovan was the closest thing to me, and he was the last thing I had that both Stephanie and I cherished.

"Donovan come back!" I shouted again as I chased him across the street, nearly missing get hit by a car.

"Watch where you're walking prick!" The driver yelled at me, but I only ignored him.

It didn't seem like Donovan was going to stop. I started to panic and I pulled out my cell to call Harry. Maybe Tom and Harry could get the car and drive around the block and stop Donovan, but my plan seemed useless now.

Donovan halted in front of the jewelry store and sat down right in front of the store. He threw his head back and started to howl. What is he doing? I looked down out my phone to see the time and it was 9:30, the store was probably closing, but Donovan still wasn't stopping.

"Donovan!" He looked over at me and wagged his tail, but then he threw his head back once again and began howling. "Donovan would you knock it off?" I commanded as I came up beside Donovan and grabbed his leash before he could run off again.

"Looks like your dog was trying to get me."

I jumped at the sound of another voice. Then I looked over at the jewelry store door where a short wrinkly old man stood. He had a smile on his face and didn't seem bothered by Donovan's howling.

"Why don't you come in boy?"

"Uh…" I looked down at Donovan. "My do-"

"Ah, you can't leave a handsome dog like that outside, bring him in too." The old man commanded as he turned away from the door and walked further into the store.

Before I followed the old man I glared at Donovan. "You are going to get me into serious trouble." Donovan just wagged his tail and then barked at me. Then with his own strength, he dragged me into the store. "Whoa!"

The store was a bit small and looked rather ancient. It seemed like the old man didn't get a lot of customers here. The wallpaper had rips in them and there were lights missing. But other than that, the old man had a nice collection of jewelry.

"So what are you looking for my boy?"

My attention turned to the old man. Didn't he invite me in? How would he know that I'm looking for something?

"Uh…"

"Wait! Don't say it!" The man cut me off and started to rub the side of his temples. "A ring. You're looking for a wedding ring!"

"Uh…how did you-"

Before I could finish asking him how he knew I wanted a ring, he walked around a dark glass cabinet and flicked a switch on, lighting the whole cabinet. My eyes widened when I saw the amount of jewelry residing inside the glass cabinet. There were many bracelets and necklaces and thousands of rings! However as my eyes scanned over the entire cabinet, nothing caught my attention. Sure there were rings with tiny gold mansions and snake like rings as well, but they all seemed too flashy for my Stephanie.

"I'm sorry…nothing seems to suit her…" I turned away from the cabinet. Noticing Donovan right beside me, I started to make my way back out the door. But my attention traveled to a case that sat to the right of the door. As if I was stuck in a trance, my body carried itself to the case.

It was a small case, but what was inside was just perfect. It was a small white gold band with one single diamond in the middle. It sparkled brilliantly in the light.

"See something you like?" The man asked as he too walked over.

"Uh…" I removed my gaze from the box and then looked at the old man. "Why is this ring over here?"

The man looked over the ring himself and shrugged. "Girls these days don't want simple rings. They've got their man buying them bigger rings." He chuckled at the thought. "I'm guessing your girl doesn't like flashy things."

I didn't say anything after his comment. Because…it then hit me. I don't have a girl anymore. She's only a memory now that doesn't want me.

"So, would you like to purchase it?" The old man asked me.

The smile I once wore was now slowly fading away. The image of Stephanie wearing the ring faded away. "No sir. I have no one to give it to…she…left me…"

I could hear Donovan whine as he sat next to me and moved his head underneath my right hand so I patted his head.

"So your saying, a young lad like yourself isn't going to fight for his girl?"

My attention turned back to the old man. "What?"

The old man smiled at me. Then he walked behind the glass case and pulled the ring out. He took my hand and placed the ring in my hand.

"You've got to fight for the person you love. So take this ring and marry her."

I felt dumbstruck! Was this old man some angel in disguise trying to give me a sign? Whether he was or not…it worked.

"Thank you…"

The old man smiled at me and I smiled back. Then, with the ring in my hand and Donovan right behind me, I took my leave. However, it then hit me. I didn't pay for the ring!

"Oh! How much…" I turned around to face the old man again. "do I owe you…" But he was gone and the lights were off. I looked down at Donovan and he whined again. "Come on boy…"

I was a bit freaked out by the old man's disappearance and I was even more freaked out when I left the building. Both Tom and Harry were standing outside with worried looks on their faces. I was just trying to figure out how the heck they found me!

When I descended the small set of stairs, Tom immediately took the chance to punch me.

"Ow!" I hollered.

"That's what you get for scaring us!" I rolled my eyes at Tom.

"Why the hell did you come here?" Harry asked.

I quickly shoved the ring into my pants pocket and smiled. "Got some advice from a friend."

Tom and Harry just looked confused. I laughed at their reaction.

"Come on, let's just go home."


End file.
